Breaking The Ice
by trigger12
Summary: Those two kats cant stop getting into trouble, can they? What with the villans to chase, and forbiddon love, boy! They have their work cut out for them! Warning:Sex in ch8 and ch12. Steele/Felina
1. The briefing

It started out as a normally busy day for Lt. Commander Jonathan Steele, but before it ended, something would occur that would change his life forever.

As he was finishing his paperwork, he felt a paw on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the Chief Enforcer's head Sergeant staring down at him, a serious look on his face.

"The Commander would like to see you in the situational room right away." The gruff tom informed him, "You've been assigned a mission into Siberia as part of a special ops team."

That was odd! It was rare that he was actually sent outside the office let alone go on a mission with special ops. No matter! If it got him out of the chair he was stuck in, he was all for it.

"Okay, be right there." He replied as he put his work away quickly and checked he had his ID. The Sergeant nodded and left. Moments later, Steele was hurrying out of his office, heading to the elevator to go down to the bowels of the building where the high security situational room was located.

Stepping off the elevator he headed for the heavy security door. Waiting to enter were other specially chosen enforcers. Checking their ID's, the heavily armed guard allowed one at a time to enter. It took a few minutes but finally, Steele stepped into the special room.

It was a fairly large place, lit by the huge monitor screens. In a step down area known as the pit, there were long high tech work stations manned by officers wearing head phones. There was a 3D Navigation Console located to one side. Toward the back corner a glass walled area held a large table and chairs as well as a wall screen which displayed a map. This was where the briefing would be held.

Steele stepped into the room and took his seat to the right of the Commander's chair. He was mildly surprised when the Commander's niece also came in and took the seat on the other side of the Chief Enforcer's chair. When about half the seats were filled, Ulysses Feral finally entered, which was their cue to stand at attention.

"At ease." Feral said as he skipped his chair and went over to the three dimensional map system. The officers quickly took their seats and gave him their full attention.

"Listen up! I have some urgent news. We've received a report of possible suspicious activity in Siberia." Feral said as he pointed his cane to the location on the map, "There was a team of scientists studying possible Agracite deposits in the northern most part of this area, but since yesterday, all contact with them has been lost."

He turned from the map. "You've all been hand picked for this team. Steele will be in command with Felina as second. Your mission is to investigate the disappearance and try to determine what is going on in Siberia. That folder in front of you, Steele, is all the data we have at the moment. I expect regular reports on a daily basis of your progress. You will leave immediately. Get your gear together and board your transport within the hour!" He ordered briskly. "Are there any questions?" He asked. The enforcers looked at each other for a moment but no one spoke. "Fine. Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" They responded in chorus. Feral nodded and left the room ahead of them.

Not saying much, the officers quickly departed the situational room for their quarters to quickly pack. Steele was excited. This was his chance to redeem himself and prove how capable he was.

In twos and threes, the team appeared at the armory to receive their AR34s and LX18s pistols as well as survival gear. Very quickly sixteen enforcer commandos and two officers gathered on the flight line and after tossing their bags and kits to the cargo techs, they boarded a GS13 Drop Ship (A newly designed battle craft for carrying troops). Taking their seats they strapped in quickly. They would be leaving as soon as the pallets with their gear and the larger equipment they would need was loaded.

Felina looked at Steele distastefully. She never had much respect for the prick of a second in command. She was surprised when her uncle had decided to send him on this mission. She scowled mentally, she would have to monitor everything and watch her own back since he was very good at screwing up whatever job he was given. She had been shocked and angry when he had tried to depose her uncle that one time. There was no telling what else he was capable of. She crossed her arms over her chest and fumed.

Steele could feel Felina's displeasure. He knew she didn't think much of him. He hadn't tried to depose her uncle for his own gratification, he had just wanted a better leader for the enforcers. He found Commander Feral's leadership style somewhat lacking. He actually would have been more willing to place her in the command position if he could have found a way. Though she could be as bull headed and prone to charging head long into danger like her uncle, she was more flexible and willing to try other ways to protect the city and that's what he liked about her.

He hadn't known at the time that she was the Commander's niece or he wouldn't have tried taking Feral out. Unfortunately, anything he tried to say in his defense now would only seem like he was trying to suck up to her to get to her uncle. He sighed. He had always admired her and wanted to get to know her better but he didn't think that was going to happen now. She could barely stand to be near him. As he watched the pallets of gear being pushed aboard, he hoped that this mission would allow him to show her what he was really like...if it wasn't too late.

* * *

_This is my newest couple guys. I bet you can only imagine who I'm talking about. That's right **Steele and Felina!** This has to be the most original idea I've ever had since no one has used this pairing. I think I can safely say that this even shocked me when I thought about it._

_So please, click the little review button and tell me what you think._

_And thanks to _**Ulyferal**_ for being my beta reader!_


	2. Icy Hell 1

The commandos and their leaders sat tensely waiting for takeoff. They each had their weapons secured, wore survival backpacks and had their parachutes on. Only twenty minutes later, they heard the heavy thump of the cargo doors closing and the engines of their plane powering up.

It was now 1700 hrs as their plane began to taxi out of its hangar space and make its way to the flight line. Moments later its pilot was given the go ahead, the turbines whined up to the appropriate rpms and soon the transport was gathering speed, racing down the short runway and leaping into the air, heading at their best speed for their destination.

Once on their way, many of the commandos decided to take naps so that they would be fresh when they arrived. The flight would be over six hours long and boring so sleep was a better option than staring out the windows.

The flight was going smoothly and it wasn't until they reached Siberia's air space that everything went to hell. The first indication of trouble was when the navigator picked up a fast moving blip on his radar.

Quickly guessing what it might be, he shouted to the pilot to take evasive action.

"Brace yourselves, we've been targeted and a missile is on our tail." The copilot barked to the passengers.

The pilot did his best to evade but this was a transport plane and wasn't meant for fast maneuvers. As he tried to pull the plane out of the missile's path he only succeeded in saving the back half but took the hit in the cockpit instead. The plane began to fall out of the sky its front completely destroyed along with one engine.

Being strapped firmly in their seats was all that saved the passengers from instant death but they still could die if they didn't get off before what was left of their aircraft impacted the ground.

"Everyone out as fast as you can." Steele shouted as he released his harness and grabbed a wall stanchion to hold on to as the speed at which they were falling was making them nearly weight less. It made moving very difficult.

Two of the commandos had jerked the door open and the air roared past as they began to jump out as fast as they could, clutching their weapons and praying their chutes didn't fail or entangle in the dying planes plunge to the ground.

Steele watched as his team leaped off but didn't see Felina. He looked back through the quickly moving bodies and saw she was apparently trapped by a malfunctioning restraint. He pushed his way to her side and pulled his knife.

Felina gasped when she saw Steele approaching her with a knife in his paw. She thought he was going to kill her but in the next second sighed in relief as he quickly cut her restraint, freeing her. She quickly grabbed onto the wall as her body lifted into the air.

"We need to get out of here lieutenant!" Steele shouted at her as he turned, grabbing ceiling struts as made his way back the open door. Not wasting her breath with an answer, she followed him as fast as she could.

They jumped together out the doors and began falling. Looking behind him, Steele could see the plane falling dangerously close to his helplessly falling team. He and Felina popped their chutes which took them up past the falling aircraft.

Moments later, the pair watched helplessly as another missile came through the clouds and took out what was left of their plane. The shrapnel from the jet quickly took out the rest of the team who simply couldn't get out of the way. Some of the debris flew at the pair but miraculously missed them.

"Damn it!" Steele shouted in frustration at the loss of his companions. He felt sick at heart that all those brave commandos were now dead. The only ones left were himself and the lieutenant. He didn't know how they were going to finish this mission without their equipment much less survive the coming night in this frozen place.

They touched down on a barren snow field at the foot of some mountains some twenty minutes later. Whoever had shot down their plane had apparently not seen them due to their black clothes and parachutes. That was the only break they were probably going to get.

As she bundled up her parachute, Felina asked, "Wonder where those missiles came from?"

"I don't know but we better search for a more sheltered place to stay the night. With these black outfits we'll be perfect targets come morning against all this white snow." He said grimly trying to see where they were.

Felina had to agree he was right, surprising as that was, and looked around as well. It was really cold and she was glad they were heavily decked out with winter clothing.

"I think I see a cleft in those rocks," Steele said pointing to a darker space between a fall of rocks about a mile away. "Let's beat feet!" He ordered briskly and began to run toward the mountains.

Seeing no other options and not wanting to disobey a commanding officer, Felina quickly followed him.

The run warmed them up and took about thirty minutes. Steele had been partly right. It was cleft in the rocks but it wasn't very big and wouldn't handle two tents.

"I think we should use the parachutes to form a shelter. There's plenty of rock around here. Then we put up one of the tents and share it for warm from that storm that's approaching." Steele said thoughtfully.

'Oh fun! Now I have to share a tent with him?' Felina thought in angry annoyance. 'This mission has really gone Fubar for certain. However, I can't deny that he's been doing well up to now. All his orders have made sense. I'd almost think this was someone else. He knew I had a knife on me yet he cut my restraint for me. I don't know what to think about him now. Guess I'll just wait and see. It's not like I have any choice.' She  
sighed mentally in resignation as she helped him make their shelter for the night.

Steele could feel her distrust of him. This mission had really gone down the worst way possible. He only hoped he and Felina could still bring victory out of this if she would only begin to trust him more.

"Hopefully the storm will pass by morning so that we can start looking for the Agracite mine." Steele said quietly.

Felina just grunted in agreement as she set up the admittedly small tent. It was made of space age material and would hold the heat in. They also had shiny metallic space blankets as well. These folded up into a packet the size of a small book and were perfect for keeping their body heat in.

In very little time they finished setting up camp and crawled into the tiny space just before the storm reached them.

Grumbling under her breath, Felina used her pack as a pillow and turned her back to her superior and tried to get some sleep. They were far closer than she liked as her back touched his in the cramped space.

'I hope she doesn't try to kill me by morning.' Steele thought mournfully as he tried to get comfortable in the tight quarters.

Outside their tiny shelter the storm moaned and roared, whipping their parachute roof, hard.

_

* * *

_

Ah, another chap out of the wood works! I'm crazy and I'm not afraid to show it! You can only guess what'l happen now. And a thank you to **gunslinger01** for the review.

_Ok this next one's going to take allot out of me but stay tuned! I've only scratched the surface on this story!_


	3. Icy Hell 2

Sometime after midnight the storm passed, dawn was a few hours away, when the silence of the night woke Felina. She lay still getting her bearings in the dark tent. A warm body and breathing in her ear let her know Steele had turned in the night and was now spooning her back. She grimaced in distaste but it really wasn't his fault, the tent was tighter than a sardine can.

Sighing, she wriggled her body a bit to try and wake him. This only made him moan and drape an arm around her waist. Something hard prodded her lower back. She flushed red!

'Alright that does it. It's natural for a male but no one says I have to put up with it.' She snarled to herself.

She rammed an elbow into his chest. He cried out in shocked surprise, rolled on top of her, pinned her arms, while his knees came down between her legs then hooked his feet over her ankles pinning her completely. He'd done this all on autopilot.

For several breathless seconds all that was heard was harsh breathing. Felina was stunned. She'd always thought of Steele as an incompetent and clumsy nitwit but he had managed to effectively take control while barely awake. She was impressed!

"What the hell, Felina?!" He complained in pained annoyance.

"Hey! I was just trying to wake you up. You were the one pawing me in your sleep. " She said flatly.

"Oh! Sorry!" He blushed bright red and quickly got off her, grateful she couldn't see his face.

"Good reflexes you have there, though." Felina said in reluctant admiration. "Anyway, I prefer you don't call me by my first name, that's not professional." She added tartly.

"Uhm, I apologize, Lieutenant. Well, since we're both awake, I guess we should see if we can find the Agracite Mines." He said quickly trying to smooth over the awkward moment.

"Good idea, sir." Felina popped open their shelter and looked around. Though still dark, the snow provided them some kind of light. "At least the storm has past."

"Good! We'd better inventory our equipment and see what we have." He said, pulling a small flashlight out and shielding the beam so that it only focused on their packs.

Felina closed the flap to their tent and went to their packs, pulling them close to Steele's light, she began to look through them.

"Well, we have food rations, ammunition, and a horizon scanner. Here's the binoculars that can detect heat and has night vision. At least we have this much left." She said in relief.

Steele opened his coat and took out the folder to see if there was a map in it. As luck would have it, there was. "Here's another piece of good luck. This shows the mine is two miles north of here. Let's pack up and get moving." He ordered briskly, folding up the map and tucking the important packet back in his coat

They quickly and efficiently packed up their camp and moved carefully out of the cleft, checking to make sure nothing was around before striking out north. They followed along the base of the mountain range they had sought shelter in, staying close to where the darker shadows lay preventing anyone from detecting them.

Felina pulled her hood closer to keep out the bitter cold and followed close on Steele's heels. They marched along at a good clip so that when the sun came out they had succeeded in reaching a small base nestled among the rocks which was acting as a windbreak, protecting it from the major storms that happened here regularly.

As they got closer, they were unhappy to find no apparent signs of life. In a clear space some yards from the base was a helipad with the Megakat City logos on it but no copter.

"Well, looks like we found the missing scientist's base." Steele said quietly. "Let's check it out. Weapons at the ready!" He ordered as he pulled his LX-18 pistol out of its holster under his coat.

Felina just nodded and pulled her weapon as well.

They proceeded cautiously up the rough path to the base. The gates to the fence around the place were suspiciously thrown open. Someone had either gone in or left in a hurry. Unfortunately, due to the storm, no footprints were left to know which it was. They reached the building without incident and without seeing anyone.

As they reached the heavy door leading into the main entrance, Steele gestured for Felina to wait.  
"I'll go first! Cover me!" He said tensely.

"Roger!" Felina acknowledged softly moving to one side of the door with her pistol at the ready.

Steele pulled down on the heavy lever to the door and shoved it in. It moved smoothly. The door opened to a small entryway with a guard post, which was empty. He signaled her in.

She slipped in behind him and pulled the door closed behind her. Steele moved ahead to the interior door and opened it. Before them was a large area that apparently served as a meeting area for the inhabitants. There was a large screen TV in one corner with several couches surrounding it, a library was on one wall, laptops were placed on various tables, and a door that led to what turned out to be a small but efficient kitchen. Everything so far, looked normal...no signs of struggle, blood stains or death...perfectly innocent.

A simple door led to a hallway of closed rooms. With Felina following close behind, Steele checked each room. They were quarters for the scientists, support staff, and security. Again there was no sign of violence, nothing was disturbed beyond what a particular occupant's own state of cleanliness was.

Moving back to the main area they went through another door but this one was heavy like the front entrance. Opening it cautiously, they found the main work area. It was a large room filled with work benches, lab areas, etc. At the back wall of this was a huge doorway that led straight into the mine. Lights were still on and trailed into the mine and disappeared around a corner out of sight.

"This is too strange. Everything is in its place just as if they walked out for the day but never came back." Steele said uneasily.

"Yeah! I don't like it!" Felina said tightly still looking around.

"I think we should see if the communications still work and contact Enforcer Headquarters." Steele said moving back toward the main entrance where they had seen a communications area beside the guard post.

When they reached the entrance they heard a rumble of noise. They hurriedly went to the door and cautiously opened it a little. To their surprise, an enforcer chopper was making a landing.

Steele stepped out followed by Felina who closed the door. They walked down until they met the two heavily armed commandos that were getting off the large troop chopper.

Puzzled as to how they had located them, Steele asked, "How the hell did you find us?"

"There are tracking devices in your winter suits, sir. It was a precaution should the drop ship be lost." The commando said gruffly.

"So have you guys come to give us a paw in checking this place out?" Steele asked.

"No sir! This base has been quarantined. We are to take you back to headquarters." The commando said flatly.

"Quarantined? But there's no sign of any biological agents or chemicals around. Why is it being quarantined?" Steele demanded in confusion.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not allowed to answer that. Please head to the chopper. A team is arriving to isolate the base. Excuse me sir, but you two haven't gone down into the mine have you?" The commando asked in concern.

"No, we just checked out the base proper. We didn't find a sign of the missing scientists." Steele said still a little puzzled why they were being pulled before they could investigate further.

"That's good sir. Now please board the chopper." The commando repeated.

Still frowning in confusion, he and Felina did as asked. Climbing aboard they got into their seats and strapped in. Steele glanced toward Felina and saw the same frustration on her face too. 'What the heck was going on?' He wondered.

* * *

_Ah, there we go! The enforcers might be hiding somethin' from them huh? Well it's bound to get exiting either way now! Nothing like that to intensify the story. Please review if you want to spare some constructive criticism._

_A thank you to-_ **sk rulz!!**_ For that inspiring review! As well as- _**Nicky4**_, yep I can agree with you there! I can't promise this next chap will be here so quickly either, but don't worry, it will happen! So enjoy the mystery and the romance that will be coming!!_


	4. Icy Hell 3

The chopper's flight was smooth and calm with only a mild wind carrying some snow hitting the pilot's windows, easily swept off by the windshield wipers. Steele was busy writing in his folder about the mission which seemed to be over. He looked up to check on Felina. She appeared to be taking a nap. She had her arms folded across her chest and her eyes were calmly closed, looking as if she was in a moment of Zen. He smiled to himself and looked back down at his folder.

One of the commandos co-piloting the chopper turned around to check on the two lieutenants. "You two okay back there?" He asked.

Steele yawned, he felt sleepy for some reason. "Yeah, were fine," he answered without looking up. He put his folder away and decided he best take a nap too, considering how long the flight would be.

"Good." The commando said through his gas mask. The other commando had one on to. Soon the lieutenant commander was asleep and the commandos shared a chuckle. Their plan had worked.

Within the span of an hour, the chopper was over a massive fortress which looked like a castle with turrents around the top. There were runways, helipads and a yard at the side of the building the size of a baseball diamond with hundreds of soldiers training with weapons and hand to hand combat.

The chopper made a smooth landing on a helipad where they were greeted by female soldiers.  
The enforcer commandos made for the back of the chopper. Each hefted an unconscious Kat over their shoulder then stepped down to the ground carrying their burdens.

"We got them!" One of them shouted as he took off his gas mask.

"Excellent work!" One of the female soldiers said in approval. "Take them to the nearest holding cell!" She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The commandos replied in unison.

Almost an hour later, Steele woke in a daze. Everything was blurry and there was a foul taste in his mouth. He opened his eyes as best he could and tried to get his bearings. He noticed he was in a room with bars and a tiled floor. Felina was still unconscious tied paws and feet in a far corner from him. That's when he noticed he too was tied the same way and the room they were in was cold.

'Crud! How had they gotten here?...Wait the chopper...those enforcers...' He thought in bewilderment. But before he could call out and see if anyone was around to explain what was going on, he heard voices. Soon the sound of doors opening and footsteps approaching made him tense. His vision was still blurry when through the bars of the door he saw several Kats standing there. He squinted hard, trying desperately to clear his eyes. He could just make out a tall she-kat dressed in some kind of uniform with a cape. Behind her were what looked like the two commandoes that had picked them up and standing behind them was a rather large female... a guard apparently.

"Lieutenant Commander Jonathan Steele and Lieutenant Felina Feral, I presume?" The tall she-kat asked in a deep voice with a Russian accent. "Don't be concerned about your eyes. The sleeping gase's effects are only temporary."

"Who are you and how did we get here?" Steele asked, his eyesight slowly returning.

The she kat just chuckled and said, "I'll take that as a yes." She signaled the guard to open the cell door. Once she stepped in, she looked at her captives in pity. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Turmoil, and those 'enforcers' that brought you here, work for me."

Steele's eyes widened. "Why are we here then?!" He demanded, furious at the betrayal.

"Well, you're actually not supposed to be here. You two should've died with those other incompetent enforcers!" Turmoil said, as if she was just discussing the weather rather than the brutal deaths of several enforcers.

"So sorry we didn't accommodate you." Steele gritted out. "So just how did you end up with two enforcers anyway?" He snarled, glaring at the two commandoes.

"You'd be surprised what people will do for the right amount of money," She said with a evil smile, cocking her head to eye the commandos who snickered.

"If they can betray the enforcers why won't they do the same to you?" Steele said sarcastically.

"Hmm, You may be right about that." She said consideringly, then turned, pulled out her .38 automatic pistol and fired two quick shots. The commandos hit the floor dead with two perfect head shots.

Steele gaped at the quick draw. 'What a psycho!' He thought, a cold chill racing up his spine.

Turmoil blew on the barrel of her pistol to cool it then put it back in the hidden holster under her cape.

"I must thank you for bringing that to my attention. I can never be to careful about my finances." She said pleasantly.

The shot had awakened Felina who was as groggy as Steele had been. She groaned and realized she was tied up.

"Ah, so you're finally awake!" Turmoil chuckled evilly.

"Turmoil?" Felina barked in surprise. "Let me guess, you must want the Agracite!"

"Well, well, you're right on the money there." Turmoil commented, "You always were smarter than those other dim witted enforcers. Including that over zealous commander of yours!"

"Hey that's my uncle you're talking about!" Felina snapped angrily.

"Sounds like you've met her before?" Steele asked her.

"Oh Yeah! She's the one who brazenly brought an airship to Megakat City and attempted to extort money from the Mayor and used the threat of controlling our airspace to do it. Unfortunately for her, the SWAT Kats came along and blew her ship out of the sky." Felina said coldly.

At the mention of her first defeat, she snapped, "Enough!" She turned to her guard. "Leave them tied up! That will teach them to keep a civil tongue in their mouths and remove these bodies." She ordered, kicking a toe at one of the dead commandos.

"Yes ma'am!" The guard responded quickly. She leaned down and easily picked up the bodies and carried them out. Turmoil followed her and closed the door. They heard their footsteps as the retreated down the hall.

Steele knew they didn't have much time before the guard returned to keep watch over them so they had to get out of here now. He began to wiggle his way across the room. Guessing what he was up to, Felina did the same. They soon met in the middle of the floor. Quickly maneuvering themselves back to back they worked on each other's bonds. Using claws they were finally able to tear the rope from each other.

They paused a moment to listen. There was no sound. The guard was still gone on her errand with the bodies. Again using their claws, they removed their foot bindings. Getting quickly to their feet, Steele tried the door.

It was locked. Using a skill he had learned many years ago, he poked a claw into the lock and twiddled around a bit until they heard a sharp click. Sighing in relief, Steele tried the door and it opened.

"Neat trick!" Felina said softly.

"Thanks. Let's get out of here. We need to find a radio room." Steele said, keeping his voice low, secretly pleased that she was starting to notice him.

"Yes sir!" She said softly, following closely behind him as they made their way out into the still empty hallway.

The hall was a stark white with a white tiled floor. They slipped along it quickly and quietly until they came to its end. Pressing his ear against the door, Steele listened for anyone on the other side. Not hearing anything, he cautiously opened it.

_

* * *

_

Oh yeah! Here's where things will be getting a hell of a lot more fast paced!

_I just hope I can make an action scene next chap like one in an Arnold Schwarzenegger movie._

**_Reviews:_** **gunslinger01**: _I had you thinking for awhile didn't I? Don't worry there's nothing_ _drastic here... Yet._ **Niky4**: Y_eah! I couldn't help myself with the spooning thing. It just seemed to fit._

_Well I hope this chapter is a feast for you're eyes! I'll be seeing you soon!_


	5. Icy Hell 4

Steele and Felina were quietly checking one of the rooms and making sure no one spotted them. It was an armory, filled with all sorts of weapons. They were all stacked neatly in rows and most of them were fully loaded. Since the two were unarmed, it would be wise to take some guns.

Felina closed the door behind them and kept watch as Steele went to one of the racks. He saw many devices of death, but one in particular caught his attention.

A modified version of an AR34 assault rifle lay on a table before him. It was fair small in size and easy to carry. It had a long barrel with silencer and scope with a night vision at the top where the handle would be on the previous model. It had a red underside, as well as black everywhere else and a counter on the side. The weapon didn't have a backstop to it, but it looked very much more accurate then the original. It was designed with the magazine behind the trigger, but there currently wasn't one inside it.

Steele looked around and found a large, thick clip beside the gun. He studied the cartridge closely. It was silver and lined, and it was as long as a clip to an M-16 but it was three times as thick. There was a guard on the magazine that would keep the rest of it from sliding into the back of the rifle.

He turned it around and saw there was another set of bullets underneath as well, all stacked diagonally inside, meaning it was chain-fed from inside the clip. The clip itself was a double, but not side to side, rather upside down and right side up.

Grabbing as many as he could find, he stuffed them in his pants and loaded the rifle with one. There was a strap on the gun long enough for him to carry it slung over his back. To his left he found some remote mines. To his right he found a modified LX-18 with clip-on silencer with a scope that attached to it, and double mags with the weapon.

Steele picked it up and some mines. He stuffed some the mines in his other pocket and a detonation device..

"Catch!" He whispered, tossing the pistol and some mines to Felina. She caught them easily.

Now armed, they opened the metal door and checked for guards. "The coast is still clear." Steele whispered. "Okay, here's the plan. We'll split up so we have a better chance to succeed. Our goal is for one of us to find the radio room and call for help. If possible, be on the alert for a chance to stop whatever it is Turmoil is planing." He ordered. "Good luck!"

Felina nodded, "You too sir!" She whispered then slipped out into the hall and went left.

Steele waited a moment, setting a mine on the wall near the door, then slipped out and went off to the right. He immediately encountered a guard. He was lucky...she was preoccupied with fixing her gloves and didn't see him as he quietly slipped by and into another room.

Unfortunately, his choice was a poor one. The large room turned out to be some kind of maintenance area and was filled with workers and a single guard manning a security board. It only took a moment before the guard noted his presence and reached to press a button that was probably an alarm.

"Crud!" Steele hissed to himself as brought his weapon up quickly and fired a burst at the guard. She hadn't had time to bring her weapon to bare before his rounds caught her in the arms and chest. She fell to the floor...dead.

"Don't move!" Steele barked at the workers keeping his weapon trained on them.

They weren't soldiers so they froze in fear and obeyed. He had stepped away from the door and was trying to think of his next move. Just then, the door opened behind him, he whirled around and sprayed another volley of bullets into the guard who was responding to shouts and weapons fire, sending her body back against the door.

Before he could turn back around a bullet hole cracked a tile on the wall near him. A worker apparently was armed and thought to take him out with a .45 but missed. Steele didn't give her another chance to aim again. He fired and blew the Kat against a table, killing her instantly.

He walked over to the security board and fired into it, destroying it.

"Everyone! Down on the floor!" He barked and waited until the workers had done so before going back to the entrance door. He opened the door and peered out. No one was there so he stepped out quickly and used his smaller handgun to ruin the locking mechanism on the door, trapping the workers. He scooted off to check another room.

Elsewhere in the huge fortress, Turmoil and her lieutenants were meeting with the former soviet union. They were seated at a horseshoe shaped table in front of a large screen where the soviet dealer was on live feed.

The Agracite they'd found at the Siberian Base was for constructing new and better armored jets. Hence the Arc 47. With better armor, missiles, and design, it was far more advanced than the present enforcer jet by two decades.

Turmoil intended to use those new jets for her own air force. There was plenty of Agracite left after her needs were met and the Soviet old guard were here to buy some of it from her. Their goal was to restore their former empire.

"So, you wish to buy some of my Agracite, yes?" Turmoil asked with a purr in her voice.

"Yes. We hear it's rather pricey in these parts." The large male on the screen answered.

"Ah, that is very true. So, what are you willing to pay?" She asked coyly.

"Would two million in gold be enough?" The large shaggy tom asked.

In side she was dancing with glee but outside she presented a cool exterior as she answered, "Hmm, I'll think about that. Keep in touch."

"We will." He replied.

With a push of a button on her remote, the screen flicked off. "Soviet scum." She snorted in derision. "The fools were always cheapskates, but they might actually have the right amount for once...if it's was for once a week." She smirked.

She rose from her seat, "You are all dismissed for the night." She ordered.

They quickly and quietly rose from their seats, tucked them back under the table and left.

Turmoil placed a paw on one of her officers, halting her. "Except you, lieutenant. I would like you to join me in watching the execution of the enforcers we captured." She said with a pleased drawl.

The red haired she kat smirked and answered, "I'd be honored, ma'am."

At that same moment, Felina was in a room very near the conference room where Turmoil was located. It was filled with computers but no kats. She searched the room and found a terminal that was displaying a map of the entire base.

She grinned to herself, 'This could be useful.' Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching the door to this room. 'Crud!' She thought, desperately looking for a hiding place. She spotted a door and rushed over to it, opening it carefully. Peering in she saw Steele. She quickly stepped in and shut the door behind her.

He eyed her in surprise and started to say something when she held a finger to her mouth. She pointed behind her. He nodded and moved closer to her.

"I thought you went the opposite direction, sir?" She said in confusion keeping her voice low.

"I did. This place is built like a maze!" He snorted in annoyance, softly.

"Well I've got good news and bad news." Felina whispered.

"Oh? So what's the good news?" He asked curiously.

Pointing to the door she just came through, she said, "There's computers in there and one of them has a map of the whole base displayed."

"And the bad news?" He asked.

"It's now occupied." She said dryly.

"Guess we're going to have to bust in on them." Steele said grimly. He and Felina moved to the door and peered into a tiny window set in the door.

"Hmm, there's twelve!" He whispered.

"Confirmed." Felina agreed.

"Okay, we'll go in fast! You take the pair at the door and I'll take out the ones at the computers." Steele ordered.

"Yes sir, but you want to not shoot the computer that's in the far right corner. That's the one with the map." Felina said.

"Right, avoid far right corner. Let's do this! One...two...three!" He said, opening the door on three. They burst into the room, guns firing.

Felina quickly took out the pair at the door while Steele sprayed the room with bullets. He managed to take out half before the survivors flung themselves under desks and fired back. Ducking down behind some computer desks themselves, Felina and Steele worked around trying to take out the last of them. As Steele had to halt to reload, a she-kat rose up to fire on him, but Felina was there in time to fire a bullet into her brain.

"Thanks, lieutenant!" He said as he fired at another target.

"You're welcome!" She said tightly as she looked for more targets herself.

Five minutes later the battle was over. The soldiers were dead.

Felina stepped over the bodies and showed Steele the computer they had managed to keep from being damaged. Steele hooked his rifle's strap over his back as he studied the screen. The entire building was represented in three dimensions. Every room, corridor, and object within the massive fortress was there.

After fiddling around a bit, he managed to find the room he and Felina were standing.

"Okay, according to this the hangars are on the top floor and the radio room is on the second floor. By now, Turmoil has found out we've escaped so we've got very little time to get to the radio room. So let's hustle!" Steele said turning to head for the door back out to the hallway.

"Yes sir!" Felina replied as she reloaded and followed close behind him.

She had to admit she was impressed with the way Steele was handling this mission. He had hidden skills he'd never displayed before and was showing he could keep his head and lead under fire. Though she was still upset with him for nearly getting her uncle killed, he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. Perhaps her initial judgment of him had been premature. Only time would tell for certain.

They ran down the hallway but didn't get far before the alarm went off. Faces grim, they picked up the pace. Things were about to get messy. They could only hope they could find the radio room before Turmoil succeeded in finding them.

* * *

_Ah, there we go! Nothing like the smell of gunpowder in the morning. There's nothing like the smell of reviews either!_

**_Reviews:_** **Jovainwolfgirl** _Nice to see you've joined in!_

**Gunsling01 **_I hope I nailed the Arnold action scene at least once here. I really think Turmoil is Russian. I've heard many people with this accent on Time splitters, or Golden eye. But yeah I guess no one could tell._

**Nicky4**_ How true! Life and death always seems to do that. Turmoil, yeah she will want a talk with the dunderheads that thought of those locks. You can bet that._

_I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this. See you all in one week or two, and keep reading! It's not over yet by a long shot!_


	6. Icy Hell Finale

Steele and Felina were running rapidly down the long hall. They had reached the second floor and the communications room was located somewhere in one of these rooms. They knew by the map that it had to be in the southwest corner.

They reached a turn at the end of the hall and paused. Steele peered around it and spotted a lone soldier heading their way. He aimed and fired quickly, killing the female with a head shot. Jerking his head, he moved rapidly around the corner and down the short hall with Felina on his heels.

As they reached the door to the communications room, it sprang open and a soldier with a .38 raised in firing position, rushed through it spotting them immediately. They were faster being already prepared. Felina fired off a quick shot, taking the female through the heart. Her body spun around and into the wall next to the door.

Steele and Felina stood still for several seconds, listening but there were no more threats nearby.  
He grabbed the soldier by her shoulders and pulled her body into the room she had come from. Dropping her on the floor nearby, he looked around.

Felina closed the door then stood guard.. Steele handed his rifle to her and made for the comm board. Studying it for a minute, he was relieved to see it was a straightforward system. He cleared the board and typed in the code for the enforcers. He put on the headphones and listened. Because of the remoteness of the site, it took a good ten minutes to finally get a signal from the enforcer frequency. He leaned forward and spoke into the mic.

"This is Lt. Commander Jonathan Steele, please acknowledge!" He called.

There was a burst of static then a voice came through, "Dispatch here! What's your location?"

"We are still somewhere in Siberia but no longer at the scientist's base. All members of the base are dead...we were kidnapped and taken to a castle somewhere in the mountains by Turmoil. Trace this signal for our location. Lt Feral and I are temporarily on the run from her within the castle. Send help immediately. We'll not be in contact again. She has a large force and used an anti-aircraft gun to take out our plane, so beware! Do you copy?" He relayed quickly.

"Roger, message received. Commander Feral says a commando force is on its way and to keep this signal open. Copy?" The dispatcher notified them.

"Roger, out!" Steele responded. He quickly locked in their signal and set the comm board for constant repeat. "Okay, now all we have to do is keep out of Turmoil's paws until help arrives." He said to Felina grimly, taking his rifle back from her.

Felina nodded then opened the door to peer out. The coast was clear so she dashed out and headed away from the direction they had come. Steele closed the door behind him and damaged the lock jamming a piece of metal in the lock. He didn't want anyone to be able to stop the transmission too soon.

He dashed after Felina. He caught up with her around another corner where she was waiting for him. Felina had just spotted a stairwell when a pair of soldiers appeared from around another corner ahead of them.

"Halt!" One of them barked firing her weapon at them.

Felina snatched the stair door open and ducked inside followed by Steele. Using the door as a shield, he sprayed a burst of bullets down the hall and managed to take out the pair.

They paused a moment to decide what direction to take.

"We should go to the roof flight line!" Steele said thoughtfully as he reloaded his rifle.

"Good idea. When our rescue gets here they'll head for that and we should be there waiting." Felina agreed. They ran up the stairs.

Halfway up they were met by a soldier who had entered the stairwell just above them. Felina quickly shot the surprised soldier before she could react. They pushed past the body and reached the door she had come from.

Opening the door slowly they were greeted by the sight of a tremendously large hangar. At the far end were a set of huge gates that obviously led out to a flight line. No one was near the door, so they quickly sneaked out and sought shelter before they were spotted. The dead bodies they had been leaving behind would soon tell Turmoil where they had gone.

As they searched for a viable hiding place, they stared in wonder at the many Arc 47s parked in the hangar. The Arc 47s were truly magnificent jets. Missiles were mounted on each wing and there was a needle at the nose of each which was painted white, silver, and light blue. A mini-gun was under each wing.

"Lieutenant." Steele ordered softly. "We'd better take out these jets. How many mines do you have?" He asked as he checked his stash in his pockets.

"I have at least ten," She said after a moment.

"Good! Let's do this fast and quiet!" He said as he shouldered his rifle and headed for the nearest jet.

Felina made for the next in line.

As Steele attached a mine to his target jet, a soldier snuck up on him, causing his rifle to slid to the floor as he wrestled with her. Felina heard the noise and made to go to his aid when another soldier grabbed her.

Steele elbowed the female in the face, forcing her to stumble back then he spun around, kicking her in the side of her back, making her stumble into a nearby jet, face first, and fall down unconscious.

As Felina fought with her own soldier, she heard running footsteps heading her way. She was sprawled on the floor, with her arms held down by the soldier on top of her when the footsteps halted near her. She looked up and saw Turmoil with many soldiers behind her.

"Thought you could escape, did you?!" She snarled down at the pinned enforcer. "I knew you would try for a jet and just waited for you to arrive." She smirked.

Moments later, gunfire forced her to duck. Steele had hidden behind some barrels when he heard Turmoil's voice. He aimed at her but one of her soldiers had stepped in the way and was struck. Since he could see Felina on the floor, he fired at heart level and took out the soldiers but missed Turmoil who had scuttled away.

"Fire! Kill them!" She bellowed as she sought shelter from the barrage. Those soldiers still alive dropped to the ground and began returning Steele's fire.

Meanwhile, Felina had been freed during Steele's first volley and rolled away from the battle before she could be grabbed again. She'd managed to get behind some crates.

Steele knew they would get him soon but he had an ace. Smiling grimly, he pulled out the detonator and armed the mines on the two jets he and Felina had rigged. The resulting explosion was thunderous. The collateral damaged was significant.

Many soldiers had been taken out immediately leaving only a couple to guard their commander who had managed to avoid flying metal debris that punctured and damaged a large area of the hangar including several of the other parked jets nearby.

After the blast, the lights flickered, sparks flew from damaged circuitry, and ears were ringing. Turmoil attempted to slip back to the stairs and head for the operations center just overhead.

Steele and Felina joined back up and slipped behind the rubble to come up behind the fleeing felon. With quick punches, they took out the last pair of soldiers and before Turmoil could bring her own weapon to bear, Steele's rifle was pointed at her head.

"Don't move!" He snapped coldly. Turmoil could see his finger was steady on the trigger and the look in his charcoal eyes told her, he wouldn't hesitate to end her life right there.

She hissed angrily. She was cornered, trapped like a mouse and she hated it. She dropped her pistol and raised her paws. Felina moved in and searched her, finding a long knife hidden in one boot and a small pistol in her waistband beneath her coat. Turmoil growled. She might be captured but she would be out of Megakat Prison in very little time. She had lots of connections.

Knowing there were more soldiers around, Steele pushed Turmoil toward an intact jet. He made her climb the ladder that had been left on it. Felina followed close behind him guarding their rear. He forced Turmoil to get into the rear seat and strapped her in. He and Felina squeezed into the front seat. Felina turned as best as she could and kept the small handgun she'd taken from Turmoil, on her prisoner.

Steele started the engines and ran it through its startup sequence quickly. There wasn't time to do it thoroughly. He taxied the jet through the damaged hangar carefully. Luckily the gates were still hanging open. He rolled out onto the flight line and wasted no time taking to the air. He pushed the throttles and tore away before they could be followed.

The chaos they had left behind and the fact they had taken their leader was probably why no pursuit came after them. They flew silently for over an hour until they encountered a familiar drop ship heading toward them.

Over their radio a voice barked a command, "Unidentified aircraft, halt your flight and identify yourself!"

Steele immediately placed the jet on hover, turning the jets in the same manner as the Turbokat, and responded on the same frequency.

"This is Lt. Commander Steele and Lt. Feral. We stole this jet from Turmoil. She is our prisoner. We created enough havoc that the base is in disarray but still be careful. They have some jets left and plenty of munitions. Don't get your tail blown off taking them out." He warned.

"Good to hear you and the Lieutenant are in one piece, sir, and thanks for the warning. How far is this castle?" The voice asked

"It's one hour north from our trajectory." Steele told him.

"Roger." The voice said then they could hear him speak to someone at headquarters. "This is Falcon31, we have encountered the Lt. Commander and Lt. Feral aboard a commandeered Arc 47 with white, yellow, and light blue paint design." He reported their description. "They have Turmoil prisoner."

"Roger Falcon31! Inform Lt. Commander Steele to report to Enforcer Headquarters at best speed." Came the orders.

"Roger. Lt Commander Steele, did you copy that?" The pilot asked.

"Roger, good luck! We're on our way! Out!" Steele acknowledged, returned the jet to forward motion and flashed past the drop ship.

The flight was long and boring but Felina never took her eyes from her prisoner and they didn't talk. Luckily for them, this jet was far faster then anything they had in their fleet at this time. They arrived far quicker then they had left on the drop ship. After confirming their identity, they were allowed to land. Steele put the jet down smoothly on the Enforcer Flight line some two hours after their escape.

Stiff and cramped, Steele shot the canopy back and waited until a troop of enforcers reached the jet. Only then did he jump out and land perfectly on his feet. Felina shoved Turmoil out and made her jump down. Enforcers surrounded her immediately. Felina then jumped down herself.

Her uncle, surrounded by another squad of commandos met the group as they walked into the hangar. The enforcers escorting Turmoil halted before the Commander.

"You're under arrest, Turmoil! I'm sure you know your Miranda rights by heart by now." Feral growled as he signaled a commando to cuff her.

She just chuckled at the dark tom. "That puny jail won't hold me!" She said challengingly.

Feral's smirk sent a chill through her. "I know, that's why we made one just for you. Consider it a return present." He told her, gold eyes triumphant at the look of panic in hers. He gestured for her to be taken away then turned to the pair before him.

"Congratulations, Steele. I'm pleased to see you can do your job and well even in the face of the loss of your team. I'm particularly pleased you managed to keep my niece safe as well and brought her back alive." Feral told his second in command then glanced at his niece. "You did very well too, Felina. Good work!"

"Thank you, sir." Steele said quietly.

"Thanks, uncle." Felina responded.

"You have thirty minutes to get cleaned up and meet me in my office for debriefing." He commanded.

"Yes sir!" They responded briskly, saluting and heading for the elevator.

Finally able to relax, Steele studied Felina under half closed lids. He wondered if he should tell her how he felt while they were high from a successful mission. He might not get another chance as good as this.

Clearing his throat nervously, he reached out and pushed the stop button, halting the elevator.

"Felina," He said hesitatingly.

"Yes sir?" Felina asked, frowning a bit.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you..." He licked his lips and took a deep breath, "I like you and respect you- you're a real gutsy enforcer! I know you might not forgive me for what I did to your uncle but I wanted to explain why I did it in the first place: I always felt that Commander Feral was too inflexible, stubborn, and unable to see different ways to accomplish his mission. I thought if I could take the reins of command and made you my second, we could improve the enforcers." He explained.

Felina's eyes widened and she hissed in anger. "You had no right! My uncle may be a bit hard nosed but he's a good commander.

"I'm sorry! If I'd known he was your uncle, I would never have tried to take his command- I was just trying to do what I thought was best for the enforcers." He said, trying to convince her of his good intentions. "Besides he treats you too much like a kitten, doesn't that bother you?

She didn't like that he had noticed how her uncle treated her- it rankled her that her uncle still saw her as his little niece and not a full grown she-kat. Still, she was surprised that he had done what he'd done for the sake of the enforcers and her. It made her feel odd.

She sighed and said flatly, "I don't know if that was selfish or thoughtful, but in this instance I'll be insubordinate and say 'don't do that again' understand, sir?"

He didn't answer, only leaned in close. Felina was surprised at his boldness- his lips closed over hers in a deep kiss that stole her breath. He had surprised her yet again. He had already shown that he wasn't a coward and could command and now this daredevil move made her rethink all her conceptions of who he was.

It kinda turned her on.

Steele broke the kiss a moment later. "I won't." He whispered his promise in her ear. Then he leaned away and released the elevator. "Now let's get down to the locker room and clean up- mustn't keep the Commander waiting." He smirked a little.

All Felina could do was nod and eye him. A slow grin crossed her face- she should have slapped him for his audacity but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Hey, Jonathan?" She murmured softly.

He blinked in surprise at the use of his first name. "Yes?"

"Does this mean, you want a date?" She asked coyly.

His face heated and he swallowed in amazed and pleased surprise. He mustered a smile and nodded.

She smirked at him as the doors to the elevator opened on the fourteenth floor and they stepped out and headed down to the locker room.

Steele couldn't help but feel a ripple of pleasure at the sight of her beautiful form as it walked ahead of him. 'This was one hell of a day!' He sighed happily. 'And the best one of my life.'

* * *

_Well, well, there we have it! Ass kicking with a hint of romance. Not a bad mix, eh?_

_**Reviews:** _**Jovianwolfgirl **_I'm glad you're enjoying things, and yeah, I plan on many adventures with these two. That's a for sure._

**Nicky4 **_How true, they are a real killing duo, aren't they? Well there's more here as you can see. And more wait's ahead._

**gunslinger01**_ Thanks. Details with guns? You bet your bullets on that! It helps with the idea of the story too._

_Well, I'd love to say I'm going to have a new chapter soon, but unfortunately... I'm moving. Yeah, new computer, AND have to get the equipment for my stuff to work. I hope I can be back very soon. Til then, enjoy!_


	7. Getting To Know You

After a wonderful hot shower and a change to clean clothing, Steele and Felina reported, as ordered, to Commander Feral's Office. They walked across the expanse of floor and stood before his pedestal desk and waited for him to acknowledge them. They stood quietly at attention. Steele's eyes strayed across the large desk and spotted, not three feet from the commander's gold name plate, the rifle he had taken from Turmoil's base.

Feral finished the report he was reading, signed it and tossed it into a nearby basket then looked down at the pair waiting. "At ease!" He ordered. They went to parade rest.

He studied them a moment longer before speaking, "You two have done an excellent job. I could wish there were more like you around here. We wouldn't get our tails beaten so often. We might even succeed in outdoing the SWAT Kats." He said warmly. They blushed a bit at the comment, so rare from the normally severe Chief Enforcer. "I'm especially pleased by this little present you brought back." He said, gesturing to the AR34.

Steele nodded. "It's certainly more advanced than anything we've been using, sir."

The commander smirked. "You can say that again! Good work bringing one back. Now, let's hear your report." Steele settled into briefing mode and told Feral everything that had happened. When he finished, Felina merely confirmed the report was accurate and went silent.

"Excellent. Be sure to write up your reports by noon tomorrow and have them on my desk. Now, let's go down to the training area and see what this baby can do." He said with a pleased smile, as he got up from his desk and took up the rifle.

The pair nodded and followed him down the hall to the elevator. Soon, they reached the shooting range in the basement. It was a large concrete room lined with firing booths. Paper targets were hung at least fifty feet down range from each booth.

After putting on protective earmuffs and glasses, the commander brought up the weapon he was carrying and settled at one of the booths. He lined the rifle up with the target then fired.

Shells poured out the side as he continued to fire. His shots made their way to the same spot the weapon was pointed...the head. Once the magazine was empty, Feral's eyes widened in amazement and shock...this was one hell of an accurate gun! He brought the AR34 back to his chest and looked over at Steel and Felina.

"This is quite impressive! I want you to take this over to weapons research for a complete analysis. I want to see every Enforcer carrying one as soon as they are able to build them." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" They answered in unison.

"This has been a very productive day. I can imagine you're both very tired, so take the weekend off and report for duty bright and early Monday morning. You deserve it! Dismissed." He told them. He handed the rifle to Steele and left the training area.

"Thank you, sir!" They replied.

Grinning to each other, pleased by their success, they made their way up a floor to the Research and Development Laboratories and sought out the Director. The Kat was pleased and awestruck to have gotten his paws on such a fine piece of weaponry. Steele told him Feral's orders and he nodded his understanding.

Done finally, they headed for the elevator, got off one floor before the lobby and headed for the parking garage. As they left the elevator to go their separate ways, Steele stopped Felina.

"So Felina, any ideas what we're doing and where we're going?"

She nodded and answered softly, "Well, there's a very decent restaurant I like going to occasionally. It's a bit fancy, but we can afford it and the foods great."

"Sound's nice." He answered back. "When do you want to go?"

"About seven tomorrow night, that okay?" She asked.

"Perfect!"

They parted on that happy note and made for home. After a really long sleep, they did chores around their apartments before getting ready for their date that evening.

The allotted time of the date with his favorite she-kat came quickly. Steele parked his Fellini near the restaurant he was told about, The Kat Colosum. It was quite classy and it was a good thing he came prepared, wearing his good suit, non enforcer class. He waited at the hostess counter for her to arrive.

When she walked in, his eyes widened in surprised pleasure. She was wearing a red sparkly sheath dress that would have been perfect on the red carpet of a movie premier. Steele was surprised she had spiffed up this much...and on a first date too! Feeling hot just looking at her, he quickly stepped forward and took her arm.

"You are so beautiful tonight, Felina." He said, humbly. "I feel honored to be seen in your company."

"Thank you." She murmured coyly, looking at him through her lowered lashes.

The maitre d' gave them a warm smile and led them to a private table in a corner. Steele held her chair until she sat then moved to his own across from her. The maitre d' handed them menus and left them in peace. As they looked over the menus, Steele broke the silence.

"Quite the mission we had, wasn't it?"

Felina stared at him thoughtfully a moment before replying, "It most certainly was. It will change a lot about how people see the Enforcers..." then she paused a second and a hint of a smile graced her lips as she went on more softly, "And it showed me a side of you I've never seen before...I like it."

Steele blushed a bit, pleased by her words. "Thank you. I'm glad you think so. The mission wasn't too different from ones I've been assigned before I was promoted to lieutenant commander." He said modestly.

Felina's eyes widened at that statement. "Really? I wondered what you'd been doing before I met you. Obviously, you learned your lessons well during that time since you handled this mission spectacularly." She said, letting him know how impressed she was.

He smiled shyly at that. They were interrupted by the arrival of the waiter who took their orders. While they waited for their food to arrive, they talked about their favorites places, foods, drinks, colors, and hobbies. Their food arrived and they were silent for a bit...savoring the excellent cuisine.

As they were enjoying dessert and a fine wine, Steele brought up an entirely different subject.

"Have you ever noticed the SWAT Kats are usually around first before the Enforcers?" He asked idly.

Felina blinked at him in surprise...he'd hit a really good topic. She could never understand how the vigilantes were always on scene especially when the Deputy Mayor was there too. "Yeah, I have. I suspect they listen in on our frequency but that doesn't explain how she manages to be there to." She said, with a frown.

He nodded and pondered about that, trying to come up with another reason how they could be that fast, let alone know where Briggs was and the situation, to boot!

"I can't think of anything. But, I do know the Deputy Mayor gives them credit for what the Enforcers might have accomplished if they hadn't interfered." He paused after saying that. He was missing something obvious, he just knew it. "Then again, our weapons aren't up-to-date but should be soon." He smiled suddenly as he remembered what they had brought back. "We'll soon have the advantage over those glory hogs." He said triumphantly.

Felina chuckled...damn if he wasn't right about that! The SWAT Kats have had the edge over them long enough. "Yeah, it's a good thing we were sent to Siberia, huh?" She said impishly, looking at him over her wine glass.

Steele nodded, and smiled back. "Yes, it was, and the best mission I've been on since three years ago." He said, reaching for his glass.

That caught her attention. "Just what kind of work were you assigned that included something like that?" She asked, fascinated...wanting to know more about him.

"Well…" He said, pausing to gather his thoughts. "Three years ago, I was assigned bodyguard duty. We'd received word on a possible assassination attempt..."

_His mind went back to that frightening moment when he was just a Lieutenant. He was guarding Mayor Manx as he was giving a speech at the Megakat Plaza. Suddenly four armed Kats pushed through the crowd to where Manx was standing and opened fire._

_Steele had seen them first and shoved Manx to the floor in time as well as himself. All around them Citizens screamed and fled the scene. Steele fired from his prone position on top of the Mayor, trying to avoid hitting any civilians. Fortunately, there hadn't been that many in the first place and, also fortunately, only a few had been hit but not killed so were still able to flee leaving him and the Mayor to face the four armed Kats._

_His opponents had hidden behind pillars, tables and sculptures that surrounded the plaza to avoid his fire. He and the Mayor were sitting ducks. There had also been shots fired from higher up leading him to believe there were snipers on the second floor balcony overhead._

_"Roll, Mayor, roll off the stage toward the back." He barked as he continued to fire his LX-18 while letting the Mayor move out from under him._

_Wailing, the Mayor did as he was told, then Steele rolled after him. Until help arrived this lone lieutenant was all that stood between the gun Kats and the Mayor. He didn't know why they were after the Manx, it didn't really matter. There had been two other enforcers with him but they had been taken out by the snipers and lay dead not far away._

_Knowing he was alone and that the enforcers would be along soon, the criminals began laying down a blanket of fire._

_Not losing his cool, Steele took careful aim and began to take down each shooter. He didn't have much ammunition left and had to make each shot count. They caught on quickly after he had killed two of them and now stayed out of his view._

_Steele assessed the situation quickly. He was out numbered and out gunned! But out smarted... ..maybe not...suddenly he had an impossibly crazy idea, one insane enough that it just might work. Over to the side where they hid was a stash of tables that had been moved aside for the Mayor's speech. They weren't that far away._

_"Manx… I need you to go to those tables over there and hide behind them." He said, pointing to them. "Stay crouched down and don't look back!" He ordered._

_Manx looked at him in frozen terror. Steele gave him a death glare. "You can die here or live if you run! Now run!" He barked._

_As Manx bolted frantically for the tables, Steele popped up gun pointed at the last two armed Kats. They had moved from hiding and aimed their M16's at the running form. Steele quickly picked them off before they could shoot._

_Now only the snipers were left._

_Steele stayed low behind the stage and came around close to where the dead Kats lay. He bolted toward the bodies and snatched up two of the rifles and continued to move quickly toward the Mayor's hideaway._

_The snipers were getting frantic to finish this quickly so were firing but still managing to miss as he succeeded in getting behind the barrier._

_Once there, he fired quickly at the targets he got a quick glimpse of as he leaned out a moment. He got one then moved to a different part of his shelter and leaned out again managing to get another. Moving again, he head shot a third then moved once more but ended up having to wait until his more leery target reared up to fire. They nearly shot at the same time but Steele was faster, shooting the Kat in the face._

_Silence reigned finally. The sounds of sirens could be heard and nearby, the Mayor whimpered. Steele dropped his head and panted. Now that he had time to think, he realized what he had done and almost fainted. He hadn't even had time to have his life flash before his eyes before it was all over. Commander Feral's face suddenly appeared over the barricade and looked down at him in stunned disbelief._

_"What happened here, Lieutenant?" He barked._

_Still shaky, Steele climbed to his feet and helped the Mayor to his. He turned to his Commander and gave his report._

_Feral's eyes had widened in shock. "Incredible work Lieutenant, maybe I'll have you promoted this year!" He said in pleased relief._

_"Thank you, sir!" Steele replied weakly, truly amazed he was still alive and done what he'd done._

The images of the past faded and he blinked back to the present, noting Felina's completely stunned expression.

Felina could only gape at Steele as she tried to take in what he'd done to save the Mayor. 'Was he telling the truth? She needed to check this out but right now...if it was true...wow!...he wasn't even trying to impress her and still she was bowled over by his bravery. She could tell by the way he told his story that it must have happened because the memory of it was in his eyes.

"Whoa!" Was all she could articulate.

He blushed and couldn't say anything to that so reached for his wine again.

She could only shake her head then decided to change the subject again...this time trying to catch him off balance.

"Well that was some adventure. Anyway, I need to ask you something that's been bothering me." She said slowly.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked curiously.

"Was there any other reason why you tried to have my uncle discharged?" She asked seriously.

Steele blinked in surprise at the question but answered it readily enough, though he gave her a questioning look as he did so. "No, what I told you before was the truth. Though now that I've had time to think about it...you would make a much better commander." He said truthfully.

It was Felina's turn to blush. "Uhmm...you're too kind really...!" She said, embarrassed. "The reason I asked was...are you sure you really want to be Commander? Have you really thought about just how much work that is...what with the endless reports, ten times the responsibility, being stuck in an office a lot of the time and finally, putting up with the constant demands of the Mayor and Deputy Mayor?" She asked. "The last is one of the many reasons my uncle's so easily frustrated all the time!" She sighed loudly.

He thought about what she said and he now recalled how often he found the Commander tight-jawed with anger after a time spent at city hall...damn...she was right! The Commander's job was a nightmare of bureaucracy and that was something he hated. Seems Felina had rid him of his desire for promotion with just a few well chosen words. Wow!

"Thank you." Was all he could say.

Felina purred warmly. "You're welcome! I'd prefer to stay at my present rank and enjoy myself for a loooong time yet...how about you?" She asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." He smiled in agreement. "You certainly know how to put things in perspective quickly. That's one of the reasons I like you."

She gave him a heated smile. "How about we get out of here and go somewhere else...hmm?" She asked in a sultry voice.

He smiled hotly back and signaled for the check. They were soon walking to the parking lot. He stopped by her car. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved in and placed her soft lips hard against his own, her tongue demanding entry.

He moaned and willingly opened for her intrusion.

She explored the depths of his mouth expertly with her tongue and he immediately followed suit...not wishing to be outdone. He always wondered if Felina was a good kisser...he was definitely getting his answer...and it tasted pretty damn good!

They moaned quietly as they licked and sucked on the insides of each other's mouths. John felt tingles run up his back and to his toes, even places he couldn't think about right now. Felina, as she was enjoying herself, was feeling the same thing and was busy doing the boldest thing she could think of that would get back at her tongue's host. They made out unabashedly until they ran out of air and were forced to pull back a bit. They laid their heads on each others shoulders, panting and aroused.

'Hmm, I want to see where this leads. No time like the present.' She thought giddily. "Would you like to come over to my place to continue this 'getting to know each other' thing." She murmured in his ear hotly.

Steele felt like his head was floating...more of this would definitely be welcome. "That would really make my day..." He purred willingly.

"Good. Now let's go before it get's too late." She said excitedly heading for his car.

She had no concerns about her car. It was locked and had a nasty security system on it to deter anyone from trying to steal it.

Steele just shook his head. She had a way of leaving him speechless and, who knows, he might even lose his voice completely if she kept this up. Good thing he could drive despite his head threatening to float away on a haze of desire.

* * *

_There you have it, romance and action once again. I'm back! _

_And the romance is not ending here, so then is why this fiction is going to become mature. Don't worry, if you simply don't like the kind of content I've been writing and in the next chapter, or you are to young, you can skip it. I recommend you do so. I'm not going to over-flow this story with it either, so don't worry, I'll warn you before I do a love scene next time too._

_So now I go onto my loyal reviewers:_

**Jovianwolfgirl** _Thank you, I hope you liked this date, it took quit the help to do it._

**sk rulz!!** _This is why I love doing this little reviewing corner, I can even reply to anon reviews! So, you were gone? Glad you're surprised I picked Turmoil. I plan on using lots of villans from the show that had at least one episode, so you're bound to be surprised on who I pick next. Too bad I need to think up the next arc still._

_And last but not even close to least._ **Nicky4** _Revolver door justice system? I thought it was more of a 'gaint vualt' justice system. I wonder how Turmoil's even going to get out of a cell with lazer grids, hehe. Steele seems to be more than friends with Felina now._

_I'll be done with next soon. So those of you who would enjoy the next chapter's content, here's saying 'enjoy the love' _

Trigger.


	8. An Evening To Remember

The drive to Felina's apartment was warm and comfortable. When they arrived at her modern apartment building, he parked where she indicated and somehow he knew better than to open the door for her as they climbed out. As they walked to her apartment, she allowed him to put an arm around her waist.

When they stepped into her place on the top floor, stepping into the dark apartment, he noticed how beautiful she looked with the moonlight from her open curtains spilling it's light on her red dress. It made him hot to see her like that.

She moved to a lamp and flicked it on providing a soft glow to the room. He looked around at the comfortable but simple furnishings. It was no bigger than his own place but it had a warmer feel to it. He liked the flat screen TV she had and the up to date entertainment system.

"You have a very nice place Felina. I like it." He said, taking his jacket off and laying it on the couch.

Felina removed her wrap and toed her shoes off. Picking them, up she made her way to the bedroom.

"Feel free to look around and maybe put on a CD. I want to change to something more comfortable." She purred at him, vanishing through the door.

He walked over to her collection and began to look them over. By the time she came back in the room, he picked a nice jazz piece. She smiled in approval. He couldn't help staring at her. She'd chosen to put on a simple silky lounge pantsuit that showed off her curves to their best advantage.

She chuckled huskily at his appraising look. Her sultry laugh did things to him and he didn't hesitate to sweep her in his arms. He moved them to the sound of the music while he nibbled on her neck. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his own neck, purring as he caressed her back.

He turned his head and captured her mouth for a passionate kiss. She moaned softly as his tongue worked its way into her mouth and she licked it as it explored within. Their bodies swayed to the music as he continued the kiss.

The kiss ended naturally and they nuzzled each others faces. Steele added his purr to hers and began to nibble on her ear. Felina gasped at the sensation.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Steele asked in concern.

"Oh no, it's alright, just haven't had anyone do that before. It feels wonderful. The few toms I'd been willing to get this far were either jerks or wimps. Most treated it as a coup to be able to sleep with the Commander's niece. They never really cared about my feelings on the matter as long as they succeeded. It was like a challenge for them. Who could get the hard ass she-kat to sleep with them. So I don't date much because of it. But you're different. You've got nothing to prove and that's a refreshing change." She said nuzzling him back and smiling.

"Well thank you. I'm sorry they treated you like that. They didn't deserve you." He said, meaning every word. He was angry at those other toms for treating such a hot she-kat like she was just a stepping stone to rank.

She was flattered and wanted to show how much his words meant to her.

Felina pulled him closer by his tie and proceeded to give him a hungry, greedy, wet kiss that would convey more clearly how she felt.

He was pleased that she was so into him. He could feel her paws running along his back, the fingers and nails tracing what was under his clothing, as if to get to his fur. That tongue of hers was exploring his mouth, mimicking actions that became oh so familiar. But what actually surprised him, was those paws of hers cupping his rear.

Felina was happy she'd found a sensitive spot on Jon, making him shiver as her fingers ran over an area that had almost never been touched...it felt really good and he couldn't help but arch his back to get more of it. He moaned and tried to return the favor by searching for another sensitive spot on her. He ran his paws over her sides and over her hips then dug his claws lightly at the base of her tail. She gasped and jerked forward when he did that. If his mouth hadn't been so busy he would have smirked at her reaction.

Pulling from the kiss due to lack of air he went back to nibbling on her ear. She moaned and shivered again, the mild pressure of his teeth was more pleasure than pain. He purred and started nibbling other places he knew were usually good spots on a female to give them a buzz.

That was enough! She couldn't take this wonderful treatment any longer. They had still been sort of dancing the whole time so she danced them toward her room. He willingly followed her lead but thought they would get there faster if he intervened. So he picked her up by sweeping his arm under her knees and swinging her up into his arms.

She gave a small squeal then grasped his neck as he carried her through the door and to the bed.  
He set her onto her bed then laid down beside her, panting a bit from her taking his breath away. He was right, she was one hell of a kisser!

"Don't waste any time do you?" He asked playfully.

"When I know what I want, I don't believe in wasting time." She smiled lustfully at him.

His eyes glowed darkly in the moonlight room. She was a very forward she-kat. Some of the males he knew hated that in a female, but he liked it when a she-kat knew what she wanted and went for it without hesitation.

"An excellent maxim to live by." He purred as he leaned forward to kiss her. She pulled him the rest of the way until he lay on her. His weight felt good. Now to get down to the good stuff.

She let her paws explore his body while he kiss and nuzzled her face. She could feel him hot and hard against her sex. He raised up suddenly, his knees pressed against either side of her hips.

"Before we go any further, I know you want this but this is our first date. I have no problem if you want to think again about this." He said quietly

She stared up at him in surprise. No one had bothered to ask her anything before and it felt nice that he thought of her feelings first.

"I made my decision but I appreciate your thoughtfulness." She said, smiling warmly.

That look in her eyes told him that despite what would happen this night, there would be no repercussions. He was pleased. Smiling more broadly at her, he began to unbutton his suit while she watched his every move avidly. He let it fall behind him then peeled off his t-shirt and dropped it and the shirt to the floor.

Felina was pleased at the sight of his muscular chest that had been felt but not seen beneath his clothes. There was only a slight softening, probably due to the long period of desk work he'd been confined to for the past few months until this last mission. But she could tell he did at least work out. His chest wasn't that well defined nor was his arms well developed but she'd seen worse and wasn't that displeased with his appearance.

He knew he wasn't as powerful looking as he could be but was relieved that she seemed pleased with what she saw. Now to see her body. He reached and unbuttoned her lounge shirt revealing that she was wearing no bras. She gave him a naughty look as she leaned up so that he could pull it off her, tossing it to follow his things.

He paused to look at her. What he saw was a strong, lean body with more definition than he ever seen on a she-kat. He could see how much attention she paid to her workouts by the hard muscles he now saw displayed to his eyes and felt under his paws.

Wow, what a she-kat!

"Your uncle would kill me for what I'm thinking now." He said huskily.

"Hmm, but he's not here and won't know, will he?" She purred, her eyes dark with desire.

"I certainly hope not." He said thickly, taking his paws and caressing down her torso lovingly. She sighed and stretched under his touch. Grinning hotly, he grasped the waistband of her lounge pants and panties then pulled them down. She raised her hips to help him out. He dropped them over the side.

He stared down at her, his mouth going dry at the sight of her now revealed loveliness. His heart picked up in barely restrained excitement and his erection strained, forming a tent in his pants with his need to get at her.

Grinning wickedly, Felina reached up and undid his belt, pulling it slowly off not taking her eyes from his. Next she reached for his zipper and carefully pulled it down. Her eyes dropped and she licked her lips at the sight of his pole straining against his dark blue briefs. That tightened him even more. He couldn't stand the suspense any longer or her hungry look so he pulled himself off the bed. He toed his shoes off then stripped the last of his clothes off to join the rest on the floor.

Finished, he stood proudly for a moment, giving her a chance to see him.

She blinked. 'Oh well isn't that a nice view.' She mused, staring a nice long eight inches of swollen desire pointing at her.

"Impressive."

He grinned, pleased by her reaction. He climbed back on the bed and took up the position he'd been in when he'd gotten off of it.

He couldn't help but moan with pleasure when her fingers explored his impressive length. She ran them along the skin and felt it's heat through her fingertips. Keeping her paw on his member, she looked up and arched an eyebrow up at him.

"Seems your name precedes you...are you sure 'Steele' is really your last name?" She asked coyly.

Jon groaned and answered, "Yeah, you might say it was made for me." He began to lay down and she released him to wrap her arms around his body. It felt so good feeling his hot form pressing hers into the mattress as well as feeling that hot rod pressing into her belly.

They rubbed their bodies together, rolling, caressing, kissing...building the fire.

He reached a paw down between them and gently began to tease her wet folds. She gasped and bucked at the touch, groaning into his ear. Nipping and biting along her neck, he kept up his teasing of her hot orifice. When she was wet and slick, he inserted a finger, she growled and bit him in the shoulder. Growling with pleasure at her roughness, he inserted two, then three fingers.

She was bucking wildly under him. Knowing she was ready for him, he raised up his hips enough to line up with her hot center and pushed in a little ways. She didn't hesitate and didn't allow him to hold back and go slower so that she could adjust.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and jerked him forward while pressing her hips up. He slid into her to the hilt. They both moaned aloud at that deep connection.

He gasped at her impatience but got the message and began to move slowly, still not wanting to hurt her.

The thought she appreciated his concern for her comfort, it was actually driving her crazy. He felt so good inside her but he was just going too damn slow. She began to undulate her hips to encourage him, kissing him hard, and caressing to pick up the speed.

But he ignored her efforts. She quivered under him and still persisted in going slow, even as her movements became frantic, he just thought she was only enjoying herself, he certainly was. The sensations brought on by her movements were making it hard to keep his pace gentle. With her belly rubbing against his, hungry kisses, and her legs wrapping around him, it was becoming all too much to handle.

Before he could pick up the speed, she whispered something in his ear.

"Roll over!" She ordered.

He blinked in surprise at the command, but obeyed. Once they were flipped over, she took control. She leaned forward and began a punishing rhythm, rocking faster and faster. Her hair hid half of her face and brushed over his body making him shiver. Her breasts swayed back and forth.

Sucking in his breath at the sight, he leaned up and grabbed one in his mouth and sucked hard. Felina groaned and panted at the twin sensations...his mouth on her nipple and his pole thrusting deep within her.

"Oh yes, keep going...so good!" She panted.

He pulled his mouth off and kneaded her breasts with his paws. "Uhhh...that's it, keep it up...don't stop!" He urged and groaned.

She increased her speed, her insides clenched around him, the pleasure spiraling higher and higher. He met each of her downward movements with an upward thrust of his own increasing the friction. She was on the edge now and hoped he would come with her, filling her with the results of his pleasure.

As the pressure increased, he hugged her tighter to him and kissed her mouth passionately. He had to release her mouth moments later to breathe. He dug his claws into her skin above her tail making her cry out.

One more achingly hard but pleasurable thrust later and Felina lost herself to him, whimpering through grit teeth and tightly shut eyes as she was sent into a mind bending orgasm. With her insane contractions on him, he lost his mind and his hips jerked upward against hers. It drove him past the brink and he climaxed, quickly following her.

That warm, creamy, gooey feeling inside her made it just right, and absolutely perfect. With one final grunt, Jon was drained. She collapsed on him and panted. He could feel her heart drumming against his own and her hot breath heating his collarbone. He reached up tenderly to rub a finger against her cheek.

'I love you, Felina.' Jon purred softly.

Felina blinked her eyes open. 'Did he actually say that?' She thought in amazement. 'Well, can't let him get away with that.'

"Love you too!" She murmured in pleased satiation.

Dawn peeked through a crack in the curtain the next morning when Felina awoke with a warm body pressed against her. It reminded her of that morning in Siberia. She could feel Steele's arms wrapped around her waist, and felt his breathing on her neck. She also felt something warm, and fairly hard pressing against her lower back.

With a soft chuckle, she rolled slowly around until she faced him. She reached down and began to stroke that semi-hardness until it was as hard as his name was.

Jon Steele woke from the middle of an erotic dream to find it wasn't a dream at all as he felt Felina stroking him.

"Hmm, what are you doing?" He asked in amusement.

"Morning sleepy head, I figured I should pay you back for that really good night we had, don't you?" She replied coyly.

He took her busy paw off his length and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "Thank you, that's very generous of you." He chuckled then slowly rolled over her, drawing a ready moan from Felina.. "Morning, by the way."

He took a deep good morning kiss, feeling her heat up underneath himself. She purred and shivered, ran her fingers along his back, and even, rubbed her belly on his steel-hard flesh.

"Mmmm... We're not done yet, are we?" She coaxed.

"I guess not." Jon answered.

As he entered her, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, and begged, 'Don't be gentle... I'm not glass, you know.'

He nodded, setting a fast pace and bringing them panting moments later. This had the makings of a really great morning.

Ten a.m., Monday morning, Steele walked through Enforcer Headquarters huge door with Felina at his side. As they slipped in their cards, they gave each other a quick warm glance before switching to their professional faces.

They had made love many times over the course of the previous day. Steele was thankful to know that Felina and himself would be an item for the foreseeable future and would be willing to go on the next mission with him without a qualm.

Especially if it was just the two of them.

* * *

_That's was something, wasn't it? Anyway, all I care about now are my two reviews I got in... the first morning?!_

**Nicky4**Heh,_ Strange? I always thought they just broke out. I hope you like the 'action'. I made it as well written without being way too graphic, as you can see._

**Jovianwolfgirl** _Thank you! Yep, Steele and Felina will be now going at it in full force!... Teamwork I mean! Yeah..._

_**A note:**I'm on a bit of a stand-still of what's going to be the next mission. I've got two ideas in my head, and I'll try to roll em' around to get something to work. If you want, spare an idea of you're own! I can't make an absolute promise that it's going to fit in the next arc, though, I'll keep in my head, and write it down to make sure it's not lost._

_My final note here is... anyone else who is reading, **REVIEW. **I don't even care if you're anonymous! I would love if anyone out there could spare me some good ol' constructive critisism. It's the most important thing to improve an authors writing. I want to improve, even if you think I'm good. Check out my other stories too._

_With that being said, good evening, I'll see you in one of my latest coming attractions. Yep, this is not the only one I'm working on!_

Trigger._ (I know, a bit of a habit.)_


	9. Jungle Storm 1

It had been two months since that mission in the north. Steele was in his office sorting through the documents gathered on it before the file was sent to records. He checked to make sure everything had been signed off and was complete, such as; arrest files, CSI results, witness statements, and other related data. Satisfied it was complete, he was about to sign off on it when a sergeant came hurrying into his office with a message.

"Sir, the Commander would like to see you about another mission." She told him briskly.

"Thank you! I'll go immediately." He answered with a delighted smile on his face. The Sergeant nodded and departed. Steele quickly signed the completion page and closed the file then tossed it into his out basket.

Getting up from his desk, he checked his pocket for his ID and hurried out his door for the elevator. He tried hard to stifle his excitement but it was difficult. The elevator snapped open and he made for the secure meeting room where he displayed his ID for the guard. Walking through the door, he noted it was fairly quiet in the strategy room as he made his way to the briefing area.

Feral was there as was, he was pleased to note, Felina.

"That was fast, anxious are we?" Feral asked in amusement. Steele just blushed. "I believe, since you and the lieutenant were quite exceptional in your last mission that you should be assigned to this one."

The Commander moved to the map on the wall and began the briefing. "I need you to go to the country of WaKantra. There have been reports of large explosions in the area. We suspect nuclear testing is being done. This mission will be covert. It's purpose is to determine if the reports are true and, if possible, who is responsible. The team will be comprised of ten special forces troops and yourselves. You two will go in alone and your back up will stay across the border in the Tamtor Province on standby. I'm hoping you won't need them because we want to minimize our presence there. Don't want to tip our paw until it becomes necessary." He said gravely.

"You will be investigating a base that was apparently built at this location about two weeks ago. You and your team will be dropped at the small town of Katpeko on the Tamtor Province border. There is a small hidden base there maintained by the Tamtor Province to monitor their neighbors. Your destination is only about five miles into Wakantra. More current information will be given to you by our liaison at the drop point. Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"No sir." They replied in unison.

"Alright then, go get suited up. You leave within the hour. Good luck!" He said.

Nodding, Felina and Steele turned on their heel and left quickly. Within minutes they and their team equipped themselves for the trip and boarded a jungle camouflage ARC 47 jet. These style jets had been successfully copied and upgraded. They were the newest jets in the enforcer's fleet.

The flagkat directed them out of the hangar and soon they were taxiing off the flight line. As soon as they reached the appropriate height from the city, the pilot poured on the speed.

The flight went smoothly and, just over a couple of hours later, nearly half the time it would have taken in their old jets, they reached the border of Tamtor Province. Fifteen minutes later, they were descending to a dirt landing strip outside the tiny town of Katpeko. A wall of jungle surrounded the town as the jet went to hover mode and landed precisely beside a shack that served as a control tower. The pilot shut down the engines and everyone deplaned. The pilot and co-pilot remained to guard the jet while everyone else walked toward the shack.

"Well, we're here." Steele said, looking around. "And here comes our liaison, I suspect."

The team watched as a Kat dressed in jungle camouflage fatigues approached them.

"Sir, ma'am! I'm to escort you. ID please!" The Kat asked.

Felina and Steele produced their enforcer ID's and handed them to the officer. He studied them a moment then nodded. "Follow me!" He said and turned to head toward the shack.

Reaching the rather ramshackle building, the officer opened the door and gestured them inside. There was all the equipment one would expect to see in a small control tower. Two Kats in similar uniforms manned the stations and paid the visitors only a casual glance.

The officer lead them to a door at the back. When he opened it they blinked in surprise to see a heavy steel door. The officer passed his ID over a scanner, there was a soft click and the heavy door opened.

Bright lights led down a tunnel with another door at its end. The officer passed his ID again but this time when the door opened they were greeted by two guards. Felina and Steele as well as the rest of their team were required to show their ID before being passed through into a large room.

"The rest of your team will be taken care of here. You two will come with me." The officer said politely as he gestured to a room just above the area they were in. Glass surrounded it so that whoever was up there could see down on the floor activity.

The room they were standing in was filled with computers, all of them manned. On one wall was a massive screen that displayed a map of the world in real time. The room was dimly lit by floor lites so that the operators could see their screens more easily.

Felina and Steele followed the officer up to the glass booth where a slim black Kat wearing glasses sat working on three computer screens at once. He turned and stood up when he saw them entering.

"You must be Lt. Commander Steele and Lt. Felina Feral that Commander Feral said he was sending." The Kat questioned.

Steele nodded and stepped forward to shake the Kat's paw. "Yes sir, we are."

"Welcome, I'm Lt. Plat. Come have a seat and I'll brief you on what we know about the situation in Wakantra." The Lieutenant said gesturing toward a pair of seats nearby.

Before them was another large screen. Lt. Plat tapped some keys on his keyboard and an image flashed up. It was a terrain map.

"As you've already been briefed, there have been some suspicious explosions going off in this part of Wakantra." Lt. Plat said as he tapped a few more keys and the image zoomed in on a few red blips. "These represent sites where explosions have been detected. We've been able to rule out the government of Wakantra, who are upset by the activity but their investigations have turned up nothing. Our own investigation found only a tiny piece of evidence, a logo found on a scrap of material." Lt. Plat said grimly as he reached for an envelope on his desk and pulled out the scrap.

Felina and Steele took the scrap and studied it. It appeared to have been torn from the back of a shirt and only part of the logo was still on it. What could be seen was in a different language that spelled out the letters 'El Lobo'.

"We don't know what the letters stand for though it is suspected a counter insurgent group hiding in the jungle are responsible. This area..." He zoomed the image and had the computer highlight a large area. "...is where we suspect they have their operation. Any attempt to penetrate that area has resulted in deaths. We're hoping you will have better luck as you infiltrate this area and see what you can find out." Lt. Plat said seriously.

"So, when do we get into rags?" Felina asked, obviously knowing what they would need to wear so they wouldn't look suspicious. Peasants seemed to be the only ones able to come and go without interference.

"Within the hour. You'll be given special radios that are more concealable and have a long range so that you can holler for help if needed." He told them briskly, standing up to dismiss them.

The officer that had originally brought them now took them to be outfitted with special gear beyond what they had brought themselves. Native sling bags were filled with their special gear, machetes for cutting their way through the terrain, water skins, the radios were indeed tiny and were attached on their ears similar to peasant earrings, and finally, native clothing.

They had been left alone to dress and Felina couldn't help but glance at Steele as she slipped off her camos. She caught him looking back. They smirked at each other and quickly dressed. Before leaving the room, Steele stole a warm kiss.

"Mmmm…… don't get distracted now." She warned.

"Won't." He promised with a purr. "Let's go risk our live now shall we?"

A small team of locals and enforcers escorted the pair to the border through a well used trail then halted when they reached the border proper. It had taken them over an hour to get this far. The trail in front of them was choked with vines despite having been cut just a few days ago and the screech of monkeys and birds could be heard overhead.

Grimacing, Steele and Felina drew out their machetes and began their arduous trek to their destination. It was going to be an exhausting few hours before they reached the origin of the bombing. They hoped they would be able to avoid any patrols from the suspected insurgents as they moved into their territory.

_Well people, I'm back with a new arc, JUNGLE STORM! Big thanks to _**ulyferal**_ for being my beta reader, and still going strong! I thank _**Nicky4**_ and _**Jovain**, _you guys are the best. It's a real cheer reading your reviews! _

_Ahem, now then... I shall see you soon, in the next installment!_


	10. Jungle Storm 2

After hours of cutting through the jungle growth, arms aching, Steele and Felina reached a clearing that might have once held a village but all that was left was a massive hole in the ground. Obviously this was one of the sites where a nuke had set off. It was some twenty feet in diameter but only about two feet deep.

Steele checked the radiation level first. The Geiger counter didn't make a sound. Puzzled, he slipped into the hole and began to take a closer look at the charred gravel and ash. This certainly didn't look like the standard nuke blast.

"This looks pretty odd." He said, putting his machete away. "It's far too shallow for a nuke blast and the damage is only confined to one spot."

Felina put hers away as well and stepped down into the hole with him after making a quick check of the perimeter to insure they were alone.

She looked in a different area from where Steele was searching and finally found something of interest after poking and prodding the ground for some ten minutes. She picked it up and studied it...it looked like it was a leg to a chair. She examined it closely and saw the end was cut neatly and was smooth, not jagged.

"Hey Jon, I've found something." She called out to Steele.

He walked over to her and studied her find. "What the heck did these guys bomb and what did they use?" He asked idly.

"There's nothing left to be able to tell and, look here, it's way too smooth edged, like it had been sliced. Any idea how that was possible?" She asked but there was a knowing smirk on her face.  
Jon's ears perked up as he looked over to her.

"Crud! It looks vaporized!" He grunted, a grim look filling his eyes.

"Looks like it." She answered, her face becoming serious.

"This is pretty advanced, how could someone in a country like this get a hold of something like that?" He asked.

"Maybe, Dark Kat!" She guessed with a frown. "We should keep moving; maybe we'll stumble upon one of their camps. We can hope anyway!" She suggested.

Just then, as they stepped out of the hole, a flash of light went off, then a loud, ear shattering thud followed. The pair dived for the ground. They knew what they'd heard...an explosion and they knew what was coming next.

Unfortunately, despite throwing themselves down, the ground heaved up under them and tossed them like dolls. Felina was tossed a distance across the grass but Steele wasn't so lucky and had been thrown against a tree. Thankfully, it was that strong a blow and he was just winded.

A minute passed and it was quickly over. Felina got up and spit grass out of her mouth. She looked around and was surprised to see no dust cloud from the explosion. "For an explosion like that, it sure was pretty clean and it must have been pretty close." She said as she turned and saw him sprawled on the ground but breathing okay. "You alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, no broken bones." He grunted as he stood.

"That's good, now let's get out of here before our bomber picks where were standing to land another one." She said grimly as she quickly ran back into the jungle growth.

"Right!" He said, running hot on her heels.

Meanwhile, in an area a few miles away, a camp was set up. As many as thirty vehicles were parked around it. Computers were in rain-proof tents, manned by the terrorists responsible for the bomb testing. Portable power units rumbled loudly outside the tents providing energy for all the gear they needed. Deep within the mobile camp, a familiar hyena was on a computer to an arms dealer.

"So, how much would these wonderful bombs be at the market?" A black panther asked in his own language.

"At least fifteen grand each, this is after all, experimental technology." Chop Shop replied in the same language. "I have to watch my investments, but, I'll have better deals at the market" He chuckled as he reassured his possible buyer. "See you soon." The arms dealer grunted but nodded in agreement. With that Chop Shop turned the terminal off.

'No one would believe me if I told them I swiped these beauties from Dark Kat.' Chop shop thought as he remembered how he'd managed to steal the experimental bombs right from under Dark Kat's nose as they were being transported by his ninja's. It had been a sweet job, now if he can just unload them before Dark Kat finds out where his cargo went to.'

He got up and went out of his tent, going to a nearby vehicle while around him the rest of the camp began to unpack and set up the arm's market he was holding. He couldn't wait until his prospective buyers arrived, he could foresee just how rich he was going to be when it was over.

Meanwhile, the two enforcers were still tromping through the massive rain forest. The vines were thick and difficult to get past even with their machetes. There were other dangers besides exhaustion and animals to watch out for as they trekked on.

Steele had managed to step right into a quick sand pit and sank immediately to shoulder level before Felina managed to drag him out with a rope passed under his arms. The heat was appalling as well. They managed to find a small waterfall where Steele could clean up and they could cool off and fill their water skins.

They dared to rest for fifteen minutes before heading out again. They came across another bomb crater, this time with more evidence that the bombs did indeed have a vaporizing capability.

More smoothly sliced edges from various objects; trees, rocks, buildings, wagons, even an animal cleanly bisected and the beheaded body of possibly one of the missing agents were found. Those discoveries had been disgusting. It also proved the bombs weren't very large.

Evening was approaching quickly, so they had to find a place to hole up off the ground. Felina spotted a likely tree that could serve as their nest for the night. Before climbing their chosen bed, Felina and Steele cut many broad leaves and carried them up into their chosen tree. Once perched safely on a strong limb, they weaved a bed made of the leaves until it was strong enough to hold their weight. They used other leaves to cover them and snugged together, they fell asleep quickly.

They were awakened by a band of noisy monkeys high above them getting their breakfast. Before climbing back down to the ground, they found fresh food near at hand. Steele cut a huge breadfruit down and carefully chopped it open. Along with their other supplies, it made a nice breakfast.

Done, they dropped the husks onto the ground, gathered their gear and tightly secured it on their persons before climbing down themselves. Each took care of their personal needs then headed off into the jungle once more.

"I swear I'm going to have bulging muscles after this." Felina grumbled as she swung her machete.

Steele just laughed and said, "Then we will have a matched pair." She just snorted.

By the time another hour had passed, the two enforcers popped out of a thick patch of jungle growth to find themselves on a make shift road. As they stood studying it, they suddenly heard heavy trucks heading their way. Obviously, they had finally found the place they hope to find.

They quickly stepped back into the jungle and crouched down to watch. In about ten minutes, a large truck, heavily laden with what appeared to be crates and guns passed by. As soon as it had moved far enough ahead, they began to follow it, staying close to the jungle to stay out of sight.

It drove on for another ten minutes before finally halting and shutting down its engine. They jumped into the heavy underbrush once more before anyone saw them then carefully moved further around the camp so they could see what was going on. From their new position, they could see a massive clearing. In a circle were tents and vehicles being unloaded. Items of mass destruction were being placed on tables or the ground for display. It seemed they had stumbled onto an arms market.

Steele looked to his left and noticed the portable power units and caught glimpses of computers inside some of the tents. Felina saw the crates being opened and, with what looked like small rockets being unpacked from them.

As they watched, a guard suddenly appeared close to them. Not breathing they froze, it appeared the guard was going to come through this part of the jungle to answer nature's call. If he did he would find the two spies.

Steele frantically tried to think of something to turn the Kat away from them when an iguana suddenly shot out of the grass right in front of the guard. The guard made a strangled gasp at the sight of the creature and dashed away. Apparently, he was afraid of lizards. Steele sighed in relief then looked at Felina who was smirking at him in amusement.

"Like my diversion?" She whispered.

He just shook his head in disbelief. Felina had hidden an iguana on her person and used it at just the right moment. 'This was one smart she-kat.' He thought.

* * *

_Hoo boy, its getting closer to that oh-so-sweet scene with things blowing up! And to my reviews!_

_New guy!:_ **Cody Furlong** _I kinda figure it would. I try to do it like true lies. Glad your enjoying yourself. And _**Jovianokamigirl **_oh yeah, same good ol' fun here, with a twist I guess..._

_See you dudes soon!_


	11. Jungle Storm 3

The market was almost unpacked and the two enforcers decided they needed to stop this before any weapons changed paws. Steele figured now would definitely be the right time to call in back up. Felina, however, was already anticipating him and was on the radio.

"Calling BETA team, over." She whispered into one of the radio earrings.

An answer came seconds later. It said, "BETA team here, what's your status?"

"We've found the arms market. The bombs used at the detonation site are a vaporizer type, no nukes. Requesting immediate backup. Bring choppers! Red is the signal to stop firing!" She whispered urgently.

"We're on our way! Hold tight!" The kat on the other line replied.

Steele looked at her for a moment while a smile tugged at his lips. "I thought you were going to call for backup like your uncle for a second there."

Hearing that, Felina just rolled her eyes and chuckled. They decided to split up so they could keep a better eye on what was going on until their back up arrived.

Meanwhile, Chop-Shop was marveling over the rockets that were being unpacked. He was in all of his glory now.

'Ohh, if only those buyers could get the hell over here!' He thought impatiently.

Like Rambo, Steele snuck behind a guard near a tent ever so quietly, pulling out his machete. Checking for others, he was pleased to note there was only the single guard. Grabbing him by the head, he covered the guard's mouth so he couldn't cry out then slit his throat, catching the AK-47 before it fell to the ground. He quickly dragged the body out of sight and searched it. He grinned evilly when he found grenades.

With little time left, he slipped the pin out of a grenade and tossed it into the tent, then ran into another tent a good distance away, which was thankfully empty except for weaponry. The resulting explosion shredded the tent and sent debris in all directions including two burned bodies.

Panic ensued among the market's inhabitants. Felina took out her machete and threw it like a knife toward a guard that was running to check on the scene of the explosion, stabbing him right in the heart.

She moved quickly toward the tent she'd seen Steele run in. When she got close, Steele suddenly appeared and threw her an UZI 9mm, which she proceeded to catch expertly, and fire at more guards while running for cover.

Steele pulled the pin on another grenade and left it in the tent full of weapons then made a mad dash for the jungle, diving into the undergrowth just as a massive explosion went off with rockets going everywhere taking out some of the soldier's running around and generally causing more chaos.

Covered by the sound of incredible destruction, choppers appeared and opened fire on the armed kats. Steele and Felina scrambled further back into the jungle growth. He heard the carnage behind himself, screams cut off by gunfire, bodies being ripped to shreds. It was thankful there were no villages close by.

Missiles were fired into the camp, causing even more great damage. Once the camp was deemed nearly obliterated, the two enforcers pulled out the pins in their flairs, and threw them a few feet away. Red smoke filled the air and the choppers stopped firing, giving the two the chance to clean up what was left.

The choppers landed shortly after in a field nearby. Enforcer commandos poured out like ants from an anthill. Chop Shop, who had miraculously survived the attack and was running for one of the only buggies left, turned the ignition on and went full speed into the jungle.

Steele spotted him and tried to take out the buggy but it was too late as the thing vanished into the jungle growth. Cursing, Steele lowered his weapon and ran for the nearest chopper.

"Chop Shop's getting away. I'm commandeering this chopper!" He shouted to the pilot.

The commando made no comment as he hurriedly jumped out. Steele jumped aboard and took the pilot's seat. Fastening his seat belt he was about to take off when Felina jumped aboard to join him. He waited just long enough for her to fasten her belt then took the chopper into the air quickly. Commandoes ducked out of the way of the fast moving chopper as it lifted off the ground then flew over the trees.

This was going to be one hell of a ride.  


* * *

_You guys can only guess whats going to happen next chap! But it will be that and more! Much more, in fact its going to take a bit out of me. But feer not, I've got more than this headed your way._

_Trigger out!_


	12. Jungle Storm Finale

Steele with Felina as co-pilot raced after Chop Shop in their borrowed Enforcer chopper. After a hair-raising chase over the jungle canopy, they finally got within firing distance of the speeding buggy.

"Surrender, Chop Shop or be destroyed!" Steele barked into his radio.

He received a hyena laugh over the link. "Not a chance copper!" The Kat made a violent maneuver to the right disappearing a moment from sight. Steele grit his teeth as he flew daringly close to the tops of the trees until they could see the buggy racing across the jungle floor.

"Take him out, Lieutenant!" He snapped while he kept them close to Chop Shop's tail.

"I've got him in my sights!" She said tightly then fired the mini-canons, shredding up the buggy which sent it flying then rolling over and over to explode in flames.

Steele got as close as he dared to the site of the burning wreck to see if they had taken out Chop Shop. Suddenly from the undergrowth a rocket headed toward them. He nearly upended the chopper evading it.

Felina had noted the location of the launch and when they had righted again, fired a spray pattern of death to cover a ten foot area. Another rocket fired but was badly aimed making them think they had managed a hit.

Steele hovered over the site while Felina rappeled down to check the area. Some ten minutes later...

"We got him! He's dead! Coming back up!" She called. Minutes later she was aboard and they were flying back to the destroyed arms market.

Coming in for a landing, the pair noted the enforcer team had thoroughly destroyed the market. There were dead bodies laying everywhere and those that had survived were being cuffed, collected then loaded on troop carriers for the trip back across the border.

Steele decided to keep the chopper and returned to the base camp across the border to find out if the bomb manufacturer had been discovered. To their disappointment, they learned the bombs had been stolen from a different source. They were back to square one. A new plan of attack would have to be discussed back at headquarters.

Their mission completed, even if it hadn't solved the problem of who was making these new bombs, at least they had taken out another gun runner operation. They said farewell to Lt. Platt the following morning and climbed aboard their jet for the trip home.

Arriving around lunchtime, Steele and Felina reported in to Commander Feral's office for a debriefing.

"Welcome back you two. Another successful mission, I'm well pleased. Another village was saved and a weapon's market destroyed and, though you weren't the ones to discover it, your disruption of their pipeline allowed us to find out just who was making those bombs and who Chop Shop had stolen them from." Feral said with some satisfaction on his face.

"Oh? So who did Chop Shop pinch them from?" Steele asked, curiously.

"We're nearly a hundred percent certain that Dark Kat is the manufacturer. Who else other than that sicko would be making bombs anyway?" Feral snorted bitterly. "Chop Shop is lucky he's dead. Dark Kat would have tortured him for daring to steal from him. Anyway, you've done a great job and are dismissed. Return to duty. I'll keep you in mind for the next mission that comes up." Feral said briskly.

"Thank you sir!" They both said in unison grinning. They saluted, about faced and left his office. Grinning at each other they went to their lockers, took a quick shower, dressed, picked up lunch to go from the cafeteria then made for their offices to catch up on work left behind.

It was past his shift, as Steele finished the last report on his desk. He tossed it in his out box with a sigh. He rarely worked overtime, but the work had piled up while he had been gone. He was about to get up from his desk to leave when he received a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called out with a frown.

Felina opened the door and walked in.

"How's my strongest metal on the planet?" She asked warmly, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Quite fine." Steele grinned. "What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

She swayed her hips as she strolled up to him then went behind his chair to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Mmmm, I am working here." He pointed out, but couldn't resist purring at her attention.

"I figured." She purred back. "I have some news to tell you though." She walked back around to the front of his desk then leaned forward to catch his chin with her fingers and pull it up toward her.

"And what might that be?" He rumbled softly.

"We're on another mission next week. But this one's different. It's right here in the city. My uncle said it was a surprise and he seemed pretty happy about it. Guess which two are going...alone?"

Steele chuckled. "I don't think I need to answer that, hmmm?" He said. She smirked, releasing him and standing back up. He got up from his seat and went around the desk to stand beside her.

"Nope. I wonder though, would you mind if we had a little celebration?" She asked coyly.

"Not at all." He said, purring as she scratched behind his ear. "It so happens I've caught up with my work so where should we go this time?" He asked softly.

"So have I and we've got the weekend off!" Felina said warmly, rubbing his chest with her palms then allowing them to travel downward to his pants, trailing her fingers along the somewhat noticeable warmth there. "As to where...I was thinking of right here as a start."

"You are one bold she-kat, you know that?" He groaned, pressing his hips forward.

She nipped his neck, pressing into him while her fingers unzipped his fly. Those same fingers eagerly removed his hot and nearly stiff member from it's prison within his briefs. She knelt before him holding it firmly.

She purred, watching it harden the rest of the way, all on it's own. "Mmmm, looks like someone is happy to see me." She murmured hotly.

He purred at the question and at the sight before him. His cock was already at its hardest, no doubt, but now it just couldn't stop throbbing. "We both are." He said huskily.

She licked her lips and trailed her fingers over every inch of heated skin. He groaned helplessly. The fingers wrapped around him, squeezing hard on their way up, the tom above her pleasantly shivering at her attentions. She couldn't think of any better way to enjoy herself, hearing groans through his toothy grin.

'This is going to one of those nights.' She mused to herself.

She brought her lips down and kissed him at his base, causing a light, heated shudder to crawl over him. She then moved up to the tip and gave it a kiss and pressed her nose right under it. A delicious odor filled her nose the instant it touched the skin.

After a few more moments of kissing it, Felina finally opened her mouth, taking him torturously slow in. Once halfway, she closed them, savoring the taste of him and he couldn't help but watch and shiver as she sucked gingerly, feeling her tongue swirl on the underside of the flesh. She didn't even hesitate at nibbling on it, to keep him standing still.

"That's it." He sighed, placing a paw on her shoulder as she love-laved his pulsating member. "Just like that!"

She took more of him into her mouth, bringing her lips downward to the base of his cock. Steele brought his other paw down to her head and ran his fingers though her hair. She thought it felt nice enough, what with the beating organ on her tongue, but his fingers scratching in her hair…and down to her ears, she couldn't help but purr.

That purring sent vibes through his penis, up his legs, belly, and all the way to his head that was overwhelming. A pleasant dizziness wasn't the only thing she was causing; she began to downright torture him! Her tongue rubbed along the underside of the base, not daring to break eye contact with him as she successfully made more sounds come out of him.

He growled as the paw in her hair tightened. When she finally let him slip from her mouth for a moment, he was able to pull his senses together again.

"Mmm… you shouldn't do that." He warned. "It's driving me crazy."

It was a fair warning, she knew he was driven to the edge when she did this too him but she had no intention of stopping now. His cock was a little too hard to pass up and she wasn't finishing torturing him yet.

Felina popped his tip back into her mouth and moved slow and smooth, then surprised him by swallowing him down again. This time, her purring was deeper and her efforts doubled. Steele's groans were louder and longer, echoing through the office. She gripped his ass, playing with his tail and controlling the hips that bucked from her attentions.

"Ohhh! That does it! I can't take anymore!" He growled.

He attempted to push her off, but to no use, she held on tight and looked back up to him, an ever naughty look in her eyes. His erection throbbed so hard now and she was only making it worse! He shivered, trying to hold his hips back, which wasn't that hard since Felina was doing it for him.

"Come on Felina… this is…ohhh…" He tried to say. Felina chuckled at how he reacted, making him hiss.

Suddenly a knock was heard on his door. Steele gasped, afraid to have a fellow officer or subordinate catch him like this.

Felina had frozen as well. Holding still, she waited to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Steele managed to call out despite Felina still holding him in her mouth.

The kat behind the door answered, "It's just me, Sergeant Banks. I'm here to give you the file on your new assignment. I saw your light and guessed you were still working overtime, thought you'd might like to see it now rather than wait till morning. The suspense might kill you!" The voice chuckled, he was one of Steele's friends.

What a predicament! He never dreamed he'd be caught doing something like this at the office. He couldn't believe what was happening, she was still moving on him! He felt a groan trying to escape him, so he covered his mouth to hold it back. Felina wasn't even slowing down on his penis. He was panicking, and who wouldn't? But he slowly moved his paw away and took a few seconds to catch his breath. But Felina had gotten to the point where she was almost either about to laugh, or slide one of her paws down her pants.

He wasn't the only one holding back now.

"Ummm…" he sucked in a sharp breath. "You think it can wait? I'm sort… of busy right now.. Uh!" He quickly put his paw back on his mouth. What was he going to do now?

"Ah come on Steele, I have it right here and I certainly can't leave it on the doorstep." Sergeant Banks said with a snort. "You okay? You sound like your having a heart attack." He asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Just busy with something. Hold on a few minutes!" He managed then bit his lip to smother another groan.

Felina shivered as his claws dug into her shoulder. She retaliated by nibbling the nearly unstable flesh beating in her mouth. The look on his face was priceless! He looked as if he was about to blow, one way or the other, coming hard while his body shivered violently. The near fright of discovery had, she could swear, made his cock get bigger and harder than ever!

This was so wrong, they could be caught and he might never see her again, not to mention he could get fired and/or killed by her uncle. But there was something about it that made his tail twitch, and she didn't look like she was ever going to let up. She wasn't listening to him either, which only served to make his heart gallop in his chest. It reminded him of their first time together and how wild she was.

It turned him on something fierce.

Steele dug his claws in her shoulder with the one paw, his other still tangled in her hair as he let his hips move for the first time. His cock throbbed helplessly inside her mouth. Felina could easily feel it, jerking and throbbing at least a half an inch bigger and back down again with each beat. She could easily imagine what it would have felt like if he was inside her right now. It made her purr and shiver, her tongue digging into the underside of his member as she sucked it hard, wanting to savor his taste, the heated, silken, sensitive skin.

Steele however, had managed to keep quiet and make no loud sounds but it was hard. The tension was getting too much. There was a sizzle in the pit of his stomach and constant beat of blood rushing to his hard member, nearly making him whimper with need. He couldn't hold back much longer.

"Finish me…" He whispered urgently.

His body writhed as his ears folded down. He was beginning to twitch violently when his climax crashed over him. His jaw dropped as his eyes shut tight and he gripped her head. He panted hard, his body spasming as Felina worked every drop of the sweet, sour, tasty fluid from him.

After such an incredible orgasm, all he could do was catch his breath. As he recovered, the she-kat cleaned him off, letting his organ slip from her mouth when she was done. He sighed, reaching down to caress her head. She smiled as she looked up at him. Her fingers tenderly returned him to his underwear then zipped him up again. She smirked at him, waiting to see what he'd do now.

Steele lifted her by the scruff of her uniform and pulled her close for a passionate, savage, kiss. He assaulted her mouth with his tongue, tasting his own lust as he did so. When he released her mouth, he licked his way to her ear. "You're going to pay for that." He whispered seductively.

"Disappear." He added as he made for the door. She ran behind the desk and hid under it.

Steele unlocked the door and opened it. "Sorry about that." He said innocently.

"Not a problem. Here you go." The sergeant said with a shrug, handing over the file.

"Thanks for bringing it by." Steele said, taking it.

"You're welcome. Have a good weekend." Sergeant Banks said then walked away.

"You too!" Steele said. He closed the door and sighed with relief, rubbing his brow as he walked back to his desk. Felina was just crawling out from under it.

"Felina…. Come here…" He ordered quietly.

She eyed him, wondering what he was going to do next. She still felt hyped and hot about what just had happened.

"That was too close… and you're not just bold Lieutenant...you're dangerous!" He said gruffly then his face took on an evil look. "Want to guess what kind of punishment I have in store for you?"

A shiver ran up Felina's spine at the thought, spiking the heat she was already experiencing. "Ohhh...and just what might that be?" She rumbled hotly.

Steele pulled out a pair of hand cuffs, twirling them on his finger. "I'm going to take you home with me and put a pair of these on your arms and legs. You'll have to do whatever I want tonight. Got that?" He ordered wickedly.

"I kinda figured." She chuckled. "I guess you liked that huh?"

"Oh yes!" He gripped one of her breasts. "You are such a bad kitten. You should know very well not to do that."

"Which." She asked boldly.

"Mmm… Both. Now, shall we get going?"

Felina only nodded and purred before he let her breast go. Steele took his keys and the file with him. She was sure right about the kind of night ahead of them.

* * *

_Oh yes! That's the inspiration I got from ol'_ **KantoTheSlayer**! _And dude, if your reading this, do let me what you think of this._

And to the reviews. **Jovainokamigirl**, _thanks as always. But no capturing here, just another villan six feet under. And _**gunslinger01**_! I actually thought you stopped reading but This story is still in your alerts list. Thanks!! And glad your enjoying things. _

**Nicky4 **_My boy, this carnage is what all true writers like myself strive for! (Cdi referance, need to stop watching those!) Anyway, his fate is sealed anyhow. Couldnt bare to let him go._

_I shouldve warned you guys though, what with sex being cut in the arc and what not. If anyone really wants to see more, you can let me know, okay? And I have an arc coming up for you guys too. Has anyone watch... Meet The Parents?_


	13. SWAT Kat conection 1

The morning's sun rose and shone through the bedroom window onto the pair of sleeping enforcers. Well, only one of them was sleeping and she couldn't help but stare down at the sleeping tom under the arm she had resting across his chest.

They had one hell of an evening. She glanced up at the clock in front of her and saw it was already noon. Well, no point in going back to sleep, she sighed. Besides, there were still many more things she wanted to do to him than just sex. She moved up closer to his face and kissed him until his eyelids parted to stare up at her. He purred at the taste of her tongue.

"Morning sleepy head." She purred back, after breaking the kiss.

"Morning beautiful, guess I'm a heavy sleeper." Steele chuckled.

"Yep. But at least there are better ways to wake you than an alarm clock. So, want out of this bed and a trip out...or are you still randy?" She teased.

"Well, you do constantly prove why your last name is 'Feral'." He snickered playfully. "But I would love to be with you either way…..So where to?" He asked while shoving the blankets off, ignoring his arousal.

"Mmmmmhh, I wouldn't mind a trip to the beach." Felina suggested, chuckling.

"Sounds good to me." He purred.

The weekend passed swiftly as they enjoyed each others company. It was difficult getting back into work mode, but Monday morning found them waiting, bright and early, for their briefing with the Commander at Enforcer Headquarters.

"I'm proud of the way you two have shown what an excellent team you are, which is why I've selected you for this new mission." Ferals said, a pleased look on his face.

"Thank you sir!" They responded.

"I've been trying to fund this mission for a very, very long time and have, only recently manage to get it." Feral paused, a distant look came into his eyes. He turned to stare out his window, searching the skies for a moment before turning back to his patiently waiting officer. "Your mission will be to find out the identities of those two reckless vigilantes, the SWAT Kats!" He hissed softly.

He calmed himself before continuing. "You'll both will remain at headquarters until an alert brings them out. You will not be involved in whatever emergency is going on. Your only task at that moment is to attach a tracking device to their jet then follow it back to their hidden lair."

He held out a handful of devices from his pocket and dumped them on his desk. They looked like regular bullets but with spikes on the tips.

"As soon as you've succeed in attaching at least one of these on their jet, I want you to notify me only if you're able to follow them. We've tried this before but they've managed to jam its signal. I haven't been able to try again because Ms. Briggs wasn't too happy about it in the first place. This time, however, despite her objections, I've gotten funding to have our R&D section develop these modified beauties that can be fired from a gun so they won't realize we're trying to tag them." Feral said with a grim smirk. "Now take these and wait for your chance."

"Yes sir!" They responded then reached for the ammo then saluted briskly and left the Commander's office.

When the pair reached Steele's office, he heard her sigh. Stopping at his desk, he turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

Felina sighed again and muttered, "I don't get why my uncle's so obsessed with arresting the SWAT Kats. I just find his behavior a bit odd is all."

"As long you're okay with this." Steele comforted. She just nodded in resignation. He leaned close and deposited a quick and hot kiss before they parted to take care of their own duties.

Later that month, the Metallikats robbed a bank at the far edge of the city. The explosion drew the attention of the SWAT Kats. T-Bone ejected their cyclotrons to the street by remote then parked the Turbokat on a nearby roof.

The pair repelled down to the street. When the Metallikats charged out of the bank and made for their vehicle, the SWAT Kats on their cyclotrons, rammed their robot bodies so hard, it sent them some ten feet away to slam on their backs.

Skidding their cyclotrons to a halt, the pair was ready to engage the pair when Mack and Molly scrambled to their feet in a fury and began to fire wildly.

Steele sent a squad of enforcers to aid the SWAT Kats while he and Felina took a chopper and landed on a roof next to the one where the Turbokat was parked. They leapt out, keeping the chopper on station keeping, then Steele unslung his rifle and took careful aim, sending one of the special tracker bullets into the jet just under the wing.

"Bull's-eye!" He hissed in triumph.

Felina patted his shoulder in congrats then tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the battle below them. As they watched, they saw Razor turn the tables in the fight by using an EMP rocket now attached to his glovatrix. Mac was the first hit, sizzling on the inside as the missile burned him out, eventually falling limp with a thud.

"Yes! It works!" Razor shouted, pumping his other arm in triumph.

When Molly saw her husband lying unconscious on the ground, she became enraged with fury! She fired at the two, screamed and cursing them. "I'm gonna kill you for that!!!"

"Yeah, a little TOO good." T-Bone said sarcastically to his partner as he ducked lower to avoid the munitions zeroing in on him.

Razor scrambled for another round, slipping it on the glovatrix. He took a risk, firing at point blank range, striking Molly in the chest. Her chest exploded! She screamed again one last time before collapsing.

"Finally!" T-Bone sighed. Razor could only cough from the smoke pouring out of the robot.

"Let's get off this roof before they see us!" Steele barked.

The two enforcers quickly climbed back into their chopper then flew over the vigilantes, letting them think the enforcers have just arrived.

* * *

_Hey guys! I know it's been ages, and I'm sorry about that. Distracted and such. Mostly with my character idea, **Trigger**, which isnt just in Armageddon, but in a whole new world idea in general, for movie hopfully to be my final product._

_Anyway, I'll be updating still, just not like i used to. need to find a way to get some sites off my scegual. lol PS: I cant do RA, im too lazy. ;p_


	14. SWAT Kat conection 2

Not knowing they'd been tagged, the SWAT Kats lept aboard their jet. T-Bone started the engines then sent the jet into VTOL mode until he attained the right height before shoving the throttles forward and shooting across the skies toward their hidden hangar.

As soon as the Turbokat had taken off, Felina pulled out the tracker from her pocket and studied it. The blip which was the SWAT Kats jet was heading south of the city.

"Funny, looks like it's headed for the salvage yard." She said, frowning.

"We'd better go see if you're right." Steele said drily, starting the chopper's engines.

The chopper lifted into the sky, leveled off then headed in the direction their little tag led them.

During the flight, Felina ran over in her mind what she knew of the salvage yard operators. Was it just coincidence that a pair of disgraced ex-enforcers just happened to be working there and that the SWAT Kats seemed to be originating from there as well? Well two plus two.....it was adding up to a strong possibility as to their true identities.

Meanwhile, unaware they were about to be busted, the Turbokat glided into its hangar with ease. They waited until the platform took them up to their main hangar then T-Bone shot back the canopy so they could jump out.

They moved to their lockers and changed back to their coveralls and went back upstairs to get back to work in their garage.

They'd barely opened the shop again when a chopper landed in a cleared space within the yard. It was an enforcer chopper and two, way too familiar figures, were climbing out of it and walking toward them.

Felina saw Chance Furlong and his partner Jake Clawson watch them in consternation. They had a right to look concerned. The tracker had pinpointed the SWAT Kats jet to this location and it was still pinging to indicate it was just below them. She shook her head. She and Steele had found who they were looking for and she wasn't happy about it.

"Why would a chopper be landing here? I don't like this buddy." Chance whispered worriedly to his friend.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Chance. No way would Steele and Felina just be 'dropping in' on us." Jake said tightly.

Felina just couldn't help but stare at them. How could she have missed the obvious resemblance of the two enforcers turned mechanics to the costumed pair. They'd been right in front of her the whole time and she'd never connected them. Sighing, she could beret herself later now she had an unpleasant task to perform.

She stepped forward and looked at both of them. "You know who I am. I'm sorry but we tagged your jet and followed it right to you. No use denying it either since this......" She showed them the tracker and its still pinging signal. ".....shows your Turbokat is just below us. You are the SWAT Kats." She said plainly.

Both toms froze in shocked dismay. Jake stared in disbelief at the tracker. 'Damn they could have done that anytime......why now?' He moaned bitterly to himself.

Chance just couldn't believe it either. The enforcers had finally gotten smart and actually had the balls to tag their jet. He glanced over at his partner and saw the sick anger there.

"What I want to know is how did you two end up in this dump?" Steele spoke for the first time.

The tabby sighed in resignation. "Why don't we go inside. The explanation will take a while." He turned and led the way into their office/waiting room. Jake's shoulders were slumped as he followed his partner. Felina and Steele looked at each other for a moment then followed the pair.

Going to the fridge, Jake grabbed a can of milk then went to sit next to Chance who had sat down on the couch. Steele and Felina opted to stand for now.

Jake decided to start the story. "Six years ago, we were on patrol when the call went out that Dark Kat was heading to the Enforcer building to blow it up. We engaged him in a chase with several others. The chase got a bit hairy and the others pulled out but we kept on DK's tail. I managed to tag the jet and gum up his weapon's system. We were about to give him a knock out punch when Feral arrived behind us. We warned him off saying we already had our weapon's locked but he wouldn't back off......said he was going to continue the pursuit." He said bitterly.

Felina winced, she knew her uncle could be head strong and stubborn but she had never dreamed he'd go that far.

Chance chimed in next. "We told him it was out tag, but he rammed into us, and we were falling like a rock. We managed to get out in time just before our jet rammed right into the building, taking out the top of the skyscraper. Thank god the place was vacant."

"That was you two that had destroyed the roof of the enforcer building?" Steele said in shock. He'd heard about it when he'd arrived but no one was willing to speak the names of the pair that had done the damage. "Aren't you also the ones who had been the first to capture Rex Shard?" He asked.

"Yeah…" The tabby sighed. "And it would've been death row the easy way for Dark Kat. But he out flies Feral, like a bird out flies a rat. Thanks to his grandstanding, Dark Kat got away… and if we had taken that shot, he wouldn't have."

Jake growled, even more bitter about what had happened to them and why. "When we made it to the ground and watched the building burn, we were sick about it. Then Feral comes up behind us and tells us 'this is the last bit of vandalism we'll ever perform again' then told us we were off the force but we're responsible for paying for the repair of the building. He had a lot of nerve when he was the cause."

"Gods! I'd heard only bits and pieces about what had happened but this fills the picture in completely and I so don't like it." Felina frowned unhappily.

"Damn….uh…that really sucks…" Steele said, shaking his head at the injustice done to the pair. He knew they weren't lying because the scuttlebutt he'd heard corroborated their story.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Chance spoke again.

"So, I'm guessing Feral's looking for us?"

"Yeah.....it was his plan......and we succeeded in finding you alright." Felina said slowly, uneasy about this whole thing. "This isn't right. You two were amazing enforcers and you're even better as the SWAT Kats. You've saved this city, me, other enforcers, and many others, too many times to count."

"So what do we do then?" Chance asked.

Steele had been silent up to this point but a slow smile crossed his face as he came up with an idea. "I know a way to make it seem like we didn't find you. Feral may hate me, but it's worth it to keep you guys safe."

The two blinked at him in surprise. "Wha......why would you be willing to do that?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Because Felina's right. Even with our newer equipment and better training, we still need you guys to keep this place from going under the heels of one these criminals."

"Thanks." Felina purred quietly.

Steele blushed a little at her look. He cleared his throat and pulled his radio out. Calling dispatch he was connected to Feral, who was sitting at his desk working and hoping for some good news.

He grinned in anticipation as he answered Steele's call.

"Feral!"

"Steele here, sir!"

"Report!"

"Sorry sir, but something happened to the tag. We can only assume the SWAT Kats spotted it and removed it because we found it laying in a field. No sign of them." Steele said, keeping his voice cool and professional.

Feral's ears drooped then he straightened and slammed a fist on his desk. "What! How could a piece of state of the art equipment that was that small be found by them?" He demanded.

"I don't know sir. Most likely Razor has a way of knowing they have a tag. It's just a guess sir. There's just no way of knowing. But it's obvious they did find it since we found it in a field.. Probably where they tossed it." Steele said, sounding properly annoyed.

Feral rubbed his eyes, finding it hard to calm himself. After a minute he spoke again. "Get your gear and report back to headquarters…." With that, he turned the radio off. He wanted to slam it to the desk but he'd gone through too many radios lately. "God damn it!" He barked out in frustration.

"Heheheheh! Way to go Steele. Boy was he pissed." Chance laughed gleefully.

"We'd better retrieve that tag so you can hand it back over so you aren't caught in the lie and maby you could let me damage it a bit...." Jake suggested, grinning evilly.

"Probably a good idea. Make him think it's a bad idea and maybe not try it again. One could hope." Steele said, shrugging.

* * *

There we go....whew! It took a bit out of me, becuase i wasnt thinking straight during when i started. I promise to have something new, each week or second week. Thanks guys, and ulyferal. And thanks those who reviewed.


End file.
